Grand Order
by TheBlueNecromancer
Summary: If one person can get you to change your entire life, what are you supposed to do when that person is a reality warping troll?
1. It Begins

**Hello everyone I'm TheBlueNecromancer and I would like to welcome you to the first chapter of my first story. I would like to thank my good friend Seedative for giving me the courage and help in making this story a possibility. I would also like to thank these authors for giving me the inspiration for this story; Lupine Horror, Neolyph, and Arawn D. Draven. All these guys are fantastic writers and I suggest looking them up.**

Chapter 1: It Begins

 **Ba Dum….Ba Dum….Ba Dum….**

That's the only thing I can hear, just the consistent beat of my heart, **Ba Dum**. It hurts to move, it hurts to think. My body, it stings, it burns, why? Why does it hurt so much? This pain is worse than any time Uncle Vernon has hit me, it hurts more than any of the times Aunt Petunia has slapped me. Even the games of Harry hunting by Dudley and his friends has never hurt this much. I was leaving the bathroom wasn't I? It needed to be clean and I had just finished doing that.

 **Creak…**

Dudley was behind me wasn't he? I can ask him for help.

 **Creak…**

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon can get me to the doctors.

 **Creak…**

The pain, it hurts so much but they can fix it right?

… **.**

Why is it so quiet? "Dudley can you hear me? I fell down the stair and need help. Please Dudley help me!"

"Help you? Freak why would I do something like that? I really like where you are right now."

"Dudley HELP me please!" My throat is starting to hurt, this yelling is not doing me any good. It's so hard to focus.

"Do you remember you stupid idiot why you are here in the first place?"

I can't… no I can it was with Uncle Vernon yelling at me wasn't it?

"BOY get in this house now! Make sure your clean though we don't want any of the filth you have to be tracked in."

"Coming Uncle Vernon," I yell back. Why do I have to go in now, they just had me come out here to weed the garden. 'Sigh' Boy do this, freak do that, I have to do everything here.

"BOY!"

"I'm coming Uncle Vernon I just had to pick up the mess out here." Putting the weeding tools away and moving the the trash to the bin I head in.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Aunt Petunia is next to him, they both look like they're going out.

"Dudley isn't feeling well and we are going to get him some medicine, while we're gone you are to clean the bathroom upstairs."

I nod saying,"I understand Uncle Vernon." It's just one more thing to add to the list of chores I already need to do. Gathering the supplies needed I head upstairs and made sure to be extra careful not to bother Dudley, the last thing I need is for him to give Uncle Vernon a reason to be angry at me.

I'm going to have to tell Aunt Petunia we need more cleaning supplies. I hope she doesn't call me ungrateful this time when I ask. Finishing wiping the base of the toilet I start to pack up the supplies. Leaving the bathroom I'm just about to go downstairs when Dudley calls out from behind me.

"Hey freak."

'Sigh' "What do you need Dudley." I say and turn around to face him.

"With mum and dad gone guess what?"

There's a big smile on his stupid pudgy face, I do not like where this is going to go. "What?"

"I can do this." With that Dudley lunges at me and weighed down with the cleaning supplies and having the stairs behind me I can do nothing as his overweight body slams into my small one. "I hope you have a nice fall freak."

Coming back to reality as Dudley steps closer to me I say, "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are not going to like this Dudley, I know it was you."

"Ya, who are they going to believe you or me?" There is nothing I can say to that, we both know who they are going to believe.

"See freak I'm the boss here," he he starts to look around me, I'm not sure for what until he bends over and picks up a bottle of bleach. No, no no no.

"Dudley what are you doing?" I try to get up but my right leg explodes in pain. For the first time since I have fallen I take a look down at my body and see that my right leg looks like it got crushed. I feel like I'm about to be sick, there's blood everywhere around it. Pain unlike anything before shoots across my body and I can't help buy cry out.

"Shut up!" With the Dudley kicks me in the side.

"AHHH!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

I do nothing but whimper, my body hurts too much to do anything different. Dudley then sits on my chest. The attempt to push him off ended up giving me a fist to the face instead.

"You want to tattle on me, well then I hope you enjoying tattling about something after I pour this in your face." With that he lifts the bottle of bleach.

"STOP, I won't say anything Dudley I'll say I just fell. Please, enough of this Dudley it hurts so much."

He leans over me and I cringe at the smile he has. "No, I hope you enjoy this." The bottle of bleach is brought closer to me and I start trying to struggle again. "Hold still!" Again he punches me in the face, I can't see any more with my glasses now no longer on my face and do nothing but lay there and moan.

"Help me," I whisper but it's in vain. My head is pinned, bleach is poured, and the last thing I remember is screaming as it enters my eyes.

Unknown to Harry at this time he is capable of something which many people do not think is real, magic. Reacting to his cry for help it does something thought impossible, even to the magic users of his world. With a surge of power it explodes outward harming nothing. Though while it may have harmed nothing it did its purpose for with that magical explosion it left an imprint, a tiny one, but big and strong enough for a certain troll who was traveling through the kaleidoscope to notice.

"Hmm, I wonder, I wonder, what could have done something like that?" A giant grin spreads across the person's face. "This will turn out splendidly," and with that the person disappears in a swirl of colors.

I can hear shouting, it's making my already aching head pound more. Trying to move and gain attention is impossible, my body feels like stone.

"What have you done! What was going through your head Dudley that you thought that pushing the freak down the stair was a good idea!"

"I've seen you and mum hit the freak all the time though. You don't even stop me or Piers when we chase him around."

"Do you not understand the full situation of what you did?"

"I taught the freak a lesson like you tell me to do."

While unable to see I can just image Dudley's face as he is being yelled at by Uncle Vernon. It is an unpleasant experience when his face turns purple right in front of you, I should know.

"Go to your room now Dudley. Pet call the cops now."

"Dad.."

"GO now Dudley."

"Dear what will the neighbors think abo…"

Aunt Petunia worrying about what the neighbors will think is the last thing I hear before sleep reclaims me.

I'm awoken again this time by sirens, shouting, and someone touching me. With all the strength I can muster I raise my left hand as far as possible.

"Hey, stop moving ok doing so might make your injuries worse."

Though my eyes burn I open them and see nothing. At first I think it's because my glasses were smashed but then I realize that I truly can't see at all.

"Who are you and why can't I see?" I whisper, voice to sore to do anything else.

"I'm a paramedic son here to help, now hold still." Unknown to Harry he makes a gesture to the paramedic who is pushing a gurney to hurry up.

"What's your name son?"

"Didn't my uncle tell you?"

"Your uncle is… talking to the police."

I can imagine that is fun for him, "My name is Harry Potter."

"That's a good name, now listen Harry how old are you?"

"I'm turning eight this month."

"Eight, wow soon you'll be all grown up. Now listen Harry, my partner and I are going to have to move you to help ok. It's going to hurt but can you be strong for me."

I nod to him hoping he would be able to see that I did so.

"Ok then on the count of three we are going to lift you. 1….2….3!" On the count of three the paramedics lift harry on the gurney trying to set him down as softly as possible.

"AHHHHH"

"Harry hang on!"

"It hurts it hurts!" I'm screaming now despite my throat feeling like it's dry. I continue to scream and cry as I feel myself being moved closer to the siren and as I'm lifted once more I pass out unable to carry on.

Bits and pieces are the only things I can remember of the next few days. I can hear doctors and nurse whisper about me, talking about how I might never recover walking with my right leg or see with my eyes. They call it a miracle though to each other that I survived as long as I did. I don't know why not being able to see or walk right again is a miracle, if anything it makes me a bigger freak. The few times I'm fully awake the doctors and nurses treat me real well, I had asked about Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley but stopped when they wouldn't answer me.

"Harry what are you thinking about?" Asks a nurse who, for as long as I remember, has been by my side.

"Nothing," I rely not willing to talk to anyone at this moment. There is no reply back to me after a couple minutes which is weird because she always says something back to me. "Nurse?"

"Hahaha no my boy, though I thank you for thinking I'm that pretty nurse I sent down the hall." That wasn't any of the doctors or male nurses I know.

"Who are you, are you with the police?"

"Oh dear I haven't introduced myself to you yet have I? I am the Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg how do you do, you may call me Zelretch though." With a flourish unseen by Harry he bows and tips an imaginary hat before standing back up.

"Wizard Marshall? Wh… What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course," he says as a giant smile is forming on his face.

"To see me, why?"

"Because of your magical pulse, what else for."

"Magic isn't real though," I call out.

"Who said that your uncle, aunt, or your teachers?"

I don't respond because I know exactly who has told me that. Not wanting to fight with a crazy man I ask, "What do you want with me then? Did my… magical pulse hurt something?"

"Oh no no I was just curious to see what could have caught my attention while I was using the Kaleidoscope"

"The Kaleidoscope?"

"The ability to travel to any reality possible Harry."

Ignoring the fact he knows my name I say without telling him I reply, "You were traveling to different realities and I caught your attention?"

"Yes, in fact you should be glad there's a lot of people who try to get my attention."

"Is being the Wizard Marshall that important to other wizards?"

"Its magus actually and somewhat, though I have a question before we move on. Would you like to be my apprentice?"

"Why would I want to be your apprentice?"

"HAHAHA ohhh Harry you don't know how many people would kill to work under me. Though as my apprentice I can train you in your abilities, you could gain a lot of power."

"What would I have to do to be your apprentice?"

"Well first you would need to heal, I can't have you learning anything half dead."

"Then you might as well leave, the doctors won't say anything to my face but I've heard them that I probably won't ever be able to see again or walk right. I am just a cripple now."

The grin that Zelretch has been wearing falls for a moment before it comes back full force. "Mere technicality, all you have to do is accept my hand and we can be gone."

I'm quiet for a moment really thinking this through. A sharp pain in my leg that makes me wince makes the choice.

"Will I ever have to come back here?"

"Only if you want too."

I wait a couple second before slowly reaching my right hand out towards where Zelretch has been speaking, or at least where I think I've heard him speak.

"Great then!" He says, his hands are so much larger compared to mine. "Just one thing before we leave. Do try to not hold me accountable if you go insane."

… **.** "What!"

With that the second magic is activated and both Zelretch and Harry disappear in a swirl of colors.


	2. Recovery

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter two of Grand Order.**

Chapter 2: Recovery

It has been about a week since Zelretch took me from the hospital. My first time traveling through the Kaleidoscope was… weird. All the equipment that the hospital had put in me was gone, and from what I could feel the only thing I had on was my hospital gown. That made me afraid because the nurses had explained to me that the machines pumped medicine to me that helped dull the pain. As if noticing my rising panic Zelretch calmed me down saying that before we left he had grab some potions that the magic users of my world made, and wasn't that a reminder; I'm in a different world!

Still that didn't stop me from wincing and thinking about all that needed to be healed. I couldn't see, I couldn't walk right even if I wanted to, and there were numerous bruises still all over my body. I had asked Zelretch if he would be able to fix my eyes and leg but he had already looked and there was nothing from my world that could out right outright fix my injuries, dull them yes, speed up recovery yes, but not fix. When asked about if there was potions here that could helped me Zelretch said that there were no such potions but similar treatments that could be done.

It wouldn't have mattered even if I had gotten medical care when I was hurt though. The bleach had burned my eyes so severely that it was a miracle that the nerves still functioned. My leg on the other hand could be healed but it would take time and patience. Zelretch had mentioned a lot of technical stuff I didn't understand but at least I would be able to walk, even with a limp.

Sighing to myself I started trying to think about less depressing thoughts and about something cooler, like I'm in the future! It was amazing to hear from Zelretch that that I went from 1989 to 2010. After spending a couple of days here settling I started to overwhelm Zelretch with all the questions I was asking. My favorite was about where we were. Apparently Zelretch had brought me to a place called the Clock Tower which was the headquarters of the magical users, or magi, who are apart of an group called the Mage's Association. All of this was even in London, hidden way from normal people!

Though I wish he wouldn't have left this morning, apparently Zelretch went out talking to a few of his associations about what can be done to help me move around and see.

That has been one of his routines, going out and looking for something to help me. It always brought a smile to my face thinking about all the problems he was going through to help me.

Shaking my head and with nothing else to do I try to clear my mind and focus in on myself. By doing this I could tap into my magic, or Od, which was inside of every living thing. Zelretch explained that by doing this it would help me control my powers and understand the flow of my mana.

Any attempt though was immediately ended when I heard Zelretch and someone else, who sounded male.

"Why again did you bring me here Zelretch? You walk into my office, tell me to cancel any meeting I'm going to have and then proceed to drag me here."

"I wanted you to meet my apprentice of course. I thought that…"

"WAIT, you took on another apprentice. Was driving the last one insane not enough. Besides what does it matter to me that you've decided to drive another one insane."

"Ha, the last one just didn't like my idea of an April Fools prank."

"His family keeps sending letters to ME that he won't stop muttering something about ponies."

"As I said he couldn't take a joke, now really we should get back to the matter at hand. My new apprentice is… in a condition that requires some help."

"So you thought that bringing me would help? What makes you think that I would be able to do anything. I teach people, not doctor them."

"Well I don't need you so much as to heal him, I've got that taken care of. What I need is someone who will be able to teach him and that's you."

"You can't?"

"Well this is a bit more delicate."

"What did you steal a kid or something?

…

"Something like that."

"No."

"No?"

"As in I'm not going to teach the kid."

"Yes you are isn't that your job as a teacher, to educate people."

"I teach adults! Not little kids who can't be expected to stay still for more than five minutes. Anyway what about his parents surely they have to be looking for him."

"Fortunately you won't have to worry about parents or not staying still, though I don't think my apprentice would feel the same. Harry, that's my apprentice's name by the way, is an orphan and at the moment crippled."

"You stole a crippled orphan?"

"No, I went to a hospital and took him."

"... Do I have to explain what is wrong with that statement."

"Not at all I just wanted to see what face you would make. Now before our little eavesdropper becomes bored let's go meet him."

I don't need eyes to know my face is bright beat red. The door to my room opens and Zelretch and the unknown man come in.

"He doesn't look like anything."

"Dear Waver are you judging someone by how he looks." Unknown to Harry Zelretch grabs his chest in mock astonishment. "Do you not remember what a certain nineteen year old looked like."

"Don't call me dear again Zelretch."

"You're not refuting me!" Zelretch says in a singing voice.

The other man, Waver, makes a grunting noise before responding. "I've seen your apprentice Zelretch and have already told you I won't teach him, is there anything else you want."

"Oh I guarantee you will." Zelretch then proceeds to lean in and whisper something to Waver, not that Harry could see. Their whispering continued for ten minutes with glances being thrown at Harry's direction repeatedly. When the whispering stops Waver looks over at Harry.

"Boy what's your name!"

I flinch at the loud voice the man has, and stutter a reply back. "It's.. Pot..Potter."

"Say your name again without stuttering."

With a deep breath I reply, "Harry Potter sir."

"There if I'm going to be your teacher you are going to have to listen well and not stutter, understood."

Listen to the man's voice I do nothing but nod.

"Speak, unless your throat has been damaged I expect a reply."

"I understand sir."

"Good, my name is Waver Velvet and as of this moment I will be your teacher. Tomorrow I will quiz you to see what you know. How old are you anyway, six?"

"I'm almost eight my birthday is on July 31st." Thinking for a moment I ask out loud, "Zelretch you told me the year but what is the date?"

"It's June 2nd."

Turning to where I last heard my new teacher I spoke, "I was going to be eight in two weeks but not anymore."

"Zelretch did mention you're from a different reality." With that said Waver looks over at Zelretch then looks back at Harry. "Be ready for tomorrow, I have to teach classes and now you. I expect the best, good day."

With that Waver leaves the room and Zelretch looks back at Harry.

"There you go one problem down two more to go."

"Why do I need him to teach me? I thought as your apprentice you would take care of that."

"Well I could but it comes down to some scientific explanations you won't be able to understand."

"You're lazy?"

"Oh you do understand, good."

I do nothing but shake my head.

"Actually he is one of the best professor here at the Clock Tower and having him teach you will be great. So not only will you be taught by me, the best magician around this part of reality, but also by one of the greatest minds here on mundane and Thaumaturgy subjects."

"Thatamurgy?"

"Thaumaturgy, and ask Waver tomorrow he will explain it better than I."

"Then what do we do now?"

"Now you continue to rest. I wasn't only asking Waver to teach you today, I was asking him about anything that could help you."

"Really! What did he say!"

"Calm down there was nothing at the moment he or I could think of but we came up with some based on what we were discussing."

"What kind of ideas?"

"The kind where I make you a cyborg using extensive surgery."

"WHAT! No, no, no!"

"Calm down Harry." Chuckling for a few moments Zelretch goes quiet suddenly.

"Zelretch?"

"I just gave myself an idea."

"No making me a cyborg!"

"Are you sure? I could even find a world to make your hands cannons."

"I'm sure."

"Fine be like that then. Go get some sleep, Waver is strict and being tired won't help you, good night Harry."

"Good night."

With that Zelretch leaves closing the door to my room. Laying down though proved to be a lot harder. I couldn't keep my mind wandering from my new teacher to Zelretch finding me a way walk and see. For hours these were repeating in my head till I started to feel drowsy.

He better not make me a cyborg was my last thought as sleep claimed me.

Waking up later than five in the morning was a pleasant experience. The Dursleys never let me sleep in, always making me get up to start breakfast and chores. I had awoken around 10 in the morning and it was 11 when Zelretch walked in with breakfast.

"Say ahhh."

Did I mention that he loved to make it a game.

"I can feed myself. If you can't fix my eyes I should practice."

"Oh you wound me dear apprentice I'm just trying to make sure you don't overtax yourself."

"You're just trying to get me angry."

"I do love it that you already know me so well. Now Waver said he would be in around one, so is there anything you need before I leave."

"I need to use the bathroom."

I wish I could have seen his face at the moment.

While waiting for Waver I went back to trying and focusing on my mana flow but was having a hard time focusing. My thoughts kept going back to what Zelretch and Waver were discussing yesterday. The test particularly scared me. Doing too well at the Dursley's never was a good idea and with all the adults thinking I'm a troublemaker I never bothered to much in trying. What will Waver and Zelretch think when I fail miserably?

Thoughts like that continued to plague me up into the meeting with Waver, and I know this because he walked into my room with the only sound being the door opening and what sounded like a stack of paper being dropped.

"I need to know how you did in school, do not lie to me or I will walk out right now and Zelretch can find someone else to teach you."

Gulping I responded with, "I wasn't the best, my uncle and aunt didn't like it when I did better then their son so I didn't try my best."

Waver was silent for a bit before responding.

"Then when I'm done testing you, and if, I decide to further teach you I expect the very best from you. Do you understand."

"Yes sir."

"Good we will start from the beginning."

What followed was hours of answering question after question, only being interpreted to have a quick snack and a restroom break.

"Well I can tell you right now you're not a idiot." I smiled at this. "Don't think you out of the woods. Just because you did adequately doesn't mean you're perfect. Once Zelretch has solved you seeing problem we'll start immediately, understood."

"Yes sir."

"Good, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, yesterday Zelretch mentioned something called Thaumaturgy."

"Thaumaturgy is the…"

What followed was at least another hour of talking about the different parts of magecraft. How different aspects interacted with each other and whether it was as a compliment or detriment. It was around this time that Zelretch had finally come back from wherever he went.

"Harry and Waver my two favorite people, I bring good tidings." Looking at Harry he pulls out a box. "I've asked around and traveled a bit but I think I found something to help you walk and see. The hardest part was figuring out how to make the items and have the needed materials woven in. Adding the spells and runes was actually pretty easy to do once they were made."

My heart started to beat faster and faster and I felt like I was about to pass out. To walk and see; it's something greatly taken advantage of, it's something that until a little over a week ago I could do.

"Now nothing I found could truly fix your ailments, but I believe with practice you would be able to get around." Opening the box Zelretch pulls out a intricate brace and sunglasses.

"Why do you have sunglasses, I understand the brace but sunglasses?" Asked Waver.

With a giant smile Zelretch replies, "The sunglasses I managed to weave a few spells in. Using your worlds magic I was able to strengthen them and have a bunch of other cool abilities installed."

"What kind?" I asked, nothing else mattered at this time.

Winking Zelretch replies, " That would be telling, but it's nothing cool like laser beams. Though if you had agreed to my cyborg plan maybe that would have been possible."

"For the last time we are not making me a cyborg!"

Waver just raises an eyebrow at this outburst.

"Yes, anyway as I was saying to be able to make what is going to allow you to see the material it was going to be in needed to be strong enough to conduct the magic otherwise they just wouldn't work. That's the best outcome at least."

"What could have been the worst?"

"They work exactly for five seconds before exploding on your face."

…

"Are you sure these won't?"

"Of course I had these made out of good magic conducting material."

At this Waver takes a closer look at the glasses and his eye's widen. Noticing the look on Waver's face Zelretch nods in his direction.

"You were able to find mithril and used them to make glasses!"

"Only the best for my apprentice."

Looking at Harry Waver is silent for a few seconds before saying, "I don't know boy if you should be afraid or excited that he has taken this much interest in you. Using mithril to make glasses for someone that is crippled," Waver shakes his head, "I doubt I would have done this for you."

"Harry is glad that I took an interest, aren't you."

I nodded my head so quick at that statement it feels like I got whiplash.

Waver just shakes his head, "If he has spent that much amount of time to heal your sight then now I'm convinced that this isn't just a random phase."

"Can we please get back to the glasses, thank you. As I was saying these glasses won't fix your sight but looking into a few different realities both advanced in technology and magic I was able to apply a nifty spell." Picking them up Zelretch takes Harry's hand and sets the pair on it.

Almost as if they're made of the most fragile glass Harry slowly put them on his face.

"I'm sorry Harry but this is the best I could do."

The entire world around me was a mishmash of colours. There were reds, blues, greens, everything. The headache I was getting was worth it for every color helped represent a shape. I could easily tell the difference between real sight though. There were giant "blackouts" where I couldn't tell what was there, if there was something. The shapes I could see were also blobbed together. I could tell what was the bed, my legs, even a dresser across the room but it took concentration to be able to tell.

"Why are there giant black spots?"

"As I said they couldn't fix everything. Using a combination of spells and technology I was able to get the glasses to "scan" the room and map out the area. Unfortunately the technology wouldn't work alone, being exposed to the 2nd magic would scramble it's matrix, so I had to improvise with magic. That comes in by taking the ambient magic in the objects around you. This version will highlight object with magic for you, the blackout areas are objects that do not hold magic easily."

"Wouldn't that make me blind in areas without magic?"

"Somewhat, as long as there is magic and people with the ability for it traveling around there will be residue for you to "see" but it won't work as good as areas that are exposed to magic often."

I just nod, continuing to look around me.

"That's why I also got you this!" With that declaration Zelretch pulled out a giant wood cane from behind him."

"I thought because you would be blind in a lot of place this could help you move around, it could also help walk if your leg starts to hurt."

The cane looked pretty, it was a nice darkish red brown.

"Don't try to cast anything with it though, I just implanted some jewels on the top so it would have magic and you could see it."

"If I tried casting with it?"

"Boom!"

"Why does everything you give me explode if it doesn't work."

"Because where would be the fun if it just fizzled out."

Before I could say anything else Waver let out a grunt and stands up.

"While this has been enlightening I must be going. Harry now that you can get around remember what I said."

I nod and watch as he opens my door and leaves. When the door is fully closed I look back at Zelretch.

"What about the brace?"

"Ahh yes well it isn't as fancy. Just took some steel, reinforced it, and had some comforting charms added to it."

I frown at this

"What's wrong?"

"Waver never talked about all this magecraft when we were talking about magic, is this high level stuff?"

"No it's the magic from your world. That's actually where most of the materials came from or at least versions of your world. Anyway back to the brace. Watch closely as I strap it around you so can do it in the future."

There was not a single detail I missed as Zelretch strapped in the brace around my leg, this was everything to me.

"This won't do anything but lock your leg so it doesn't get jostled around when you move."

I can feel tears falling down my face, looking into the bright red face of Zelretch there are only two things I can say to the man who has done more for me than anyone has ever done.

"Thank you." I then grab onto him and start crying freely, for the first time I feel wanted and I love it.

 **I went through so many variations trying to make it flow right and I hope this one is good. Now if anyone is complaining about how he can "see" now or walk, remember that pretty much since Zelretch has asked to be his apprentice he has been searching for something to help. The leg brace is simply a brace made to help keep Harry's leg still so it doesn't bother him. The glasses I took a mix of elements from different stories and put them together in what I hope is an believable idea. Next chapter will be a time skip and the action will start to kick up. Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Discoveries

**Hello everyone and welcome back for chapter 3 of Grand Order. First I would like say thank you for the reviews and comments. Second I know some people are not to happy that Zelretch couldn't just fix Harry. Zelretch could have done more but he wanted a more short term solution. I won't give away the plot but you can expect in the future Harry's injuries to play a part again.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Discoveries

It had been little over a year since Zelretch had taken me from the hospital. In that time my knowledge about magecraft has grown significantly. Waver hadn't been lying when he said that the next day we would start to work. The following days were spent non stop studying. From the moment I woke up to the moment I went to lay down Waver was with me. Waver also had given me piles and piles of books that needed to be read. The time it took though to read was annoying. With the books being exposed to a magical environment I could read but I still needed to take it slow to be able to make out the lettering.

It didn't mean Waver was a horrible teacher though. Unlike the teachers I had back at the Dursley's he expected me to do my best. If I had questions he answered them or gave me a source where the answer could be found. The only time I wasn't around him was when he went to teach his classes or had his "personal time". His personal time I found out later was playing games from Japan.

When I asked Zelretch why he did this I was told that Waver had participated in a tournament called the Holy Grail War. Zelretch explained it as a battle royal set up in 1790, by Justizia Lizleihi von Einzbern, Nagato Tohsaka, and Zouken Makiri, though he helped oversee it set up. The goal was to reach Akasha and recover the Third Magic that the Einzbern family had lost.

The Third Magic, also called Heaven's Feel, was supposedly able to make a person immortal by not dispersing a person's soul. Zelretch explained that there wasn't much knowledge about it just that would was possible with it. The Einzbern family a few years ago had tried in a desperate gamble to recover Heaven's Feel but ultimately was unsuccessful.

Shaking my head not to get distracted I go back to my original train of thought. Apparently Waver wasn't as respected by the magi here at the Clock Tower as he is now. By coming up with an idea about how magi would be able to increase their power by working instead of inheriting it Waver would have changed the entire Mage's Association at the time. Unfortunately Wavers original master had laughed and called him a fool.

Taking offense and finding out that his master was going to participate in the Holy Grail War he snuck into the room that held the object which was going to be used to summon the servant. By doing this Waver had gambled everything, not only did he steal from a high ranking official but he also wasn't from a prominent family that might have been able to lessen the blow of his punishment if he had failed.

It was amazing to learn all of this but knowing the history of the world and it's important events was important if I wanted to fit in. Who knew that my teacher also learned from the spirit of Alexander the Great! It must have been amazing to be around the man who was able make an empire.

Learning about the world around me though wasn't the only thing I did. Zelretch would also take me out to London and would help guide me through the streets. The reasoning behind this was to help me get used to not always being able to see the magic in the air.I t also was funny for the both of us to listen as peopled whisper how nice it was for a grandfather to take his grandson out. We really loved to prank people about that, the reactions they made always made my day.

The reactions at the Clock Tower were the funniest though. When we first went out and I was just getting used to my new cane and vision people would whisper about all the evil things that Zelretch probably had been doing. After the first couple times of this routine though someone had managed to ask Zelretch why I would always be following him. Zelretch's response, "The kid? Why he's mine and Lord El-Melloi II apprentice of course."

If I could have strangled him I would have done so. That statement made many look at me with pity, surprise, suspicion, and anger. From what I've learned about the Clock Tower and the Mage's Association I shouldn't have been too surprised but still the feeling was like I was back at the Dursley's.

What is even weirder is that there is this one person who I have noticed that has been following me. I wanted to bring the subject up to Zelretch but hadn't because of my curiosity. It had started shortly after Zelretch's announcement that I soon noticed this purplish black color standing way behind us.

In the Clock Tower it would have been hard to notice with all the magic in the place but out in London, in London whoever the person was stood out like a sore thumb. Once I started to notice the coloring of the person, I could find it everywhere I went out in public.

The saying curiosity killed the cat kept coming up in my mind but it was so tempting to see what would happen. I blame Zelretch for this because while Waver installed a good sense of work ethics and studying habits, Zelretch was all about messing around and getting a rise out of people. I had onced asked why he did so when he could be making enemies and he told me once you get to his age and strength, if even diminished, a good fight is relieving.

It came down to a waiting game now. Who would make the first move, the stranger or I?

I had just finished having a lesson with Waver who had recently started teaching me about elements and origins. The difference between the two was easily to distinguish but I still couldn't understand how elements were generally able to fit in a category while one's origin could be anything.

I had brought this topic up to Waver but as he explained it to me that all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated from them the moment they enter into the world. Because it is the driving force of the root, it is the force of the person.

This was a topic that I found so interesting that I had started to bother both Waver and Zelretch about when I would be able to find out both my element and origin. Zelretch was all for me finding out as soon as the words came out of my mouth, but Waver was able to convince him to wait them proceeded to scold me about being impatient.

I ended up getting a lecture from Waver the next day about dangers of magecraft and what happens if one isn't to careful or impatient. To further drive the thought home Waver enlisted Zelretch and the two ended up showing me some real life examples, I'm glad that one of them was thinking ahead and brought a bucket.

After that fiasco I was told that when I finished and passed both Waver and Zelretch's expectations on the current research material they would help me find out my element and origin.

This led to me branching out and studying even harder. I would pass out with books all around me everywhere. Zelretch had started to complain to Waver how he had been corrupting me with his work ethics.

Listening to those to fight always brought a smile to my face because if I didn't know better I would think that the two where a married couple. That would always stay in my mind though, last thing I needed was for both Waver and Zelretch to agree on a punishment for me.

Continuing to smile thoughts like that I went on to Waver lecture hall. During our study time he had mentioned that he left some paper work in there and needed to go get it. I had volunteered to get it for him instead. He studied me for a few minutes before deciding I needed to get up and move around.

Truthfully I was surprised but not by a lot. Magi take their work seriously and to have another one steal the other's work would be horrible, no, the word horrible can not describe it. A magus' work was everything especially if he or she came from a long line a magecraft users. Centuries of family work could be lost or stolen if they were not careful.

So it was nice to know that Waver trusted me enough not to do anything with the paperwork. It might not be important research papers but still I think the thought is what matters.

 **Crack**

That was my only warning before my body on automatic response threw itself sideways. The area where I had been was completely blackened.

From the blackened area I could see the same purplish black that had been following me. Following the trails in the air I saw the person start to make their way towards me. Ah, so it turned out the stranger was the first person make the move.

"So you aren't just a useless cripple."

"And now I know the voice of the person who has been following me."

I had no delusions that I would beat this person. Even with the training Zelretch and Waver had been giving me. I'm nine! What was I supposed to do against someone who is probably two decades older than me.

"I shouldn't be too surprised though, you had to have some potential if that bloodsucker and Professor Velvet took you under their wings. Still kid this isn't anything personal but your bloodsucker teacher has wronged my family to many times."

"So you come after me to get after them?" It was all about stalling for time. Maybe if I didn't show up soon Waver would look for me, or I create enough noise to attract attention.

"I'm not stupid both of them could easily kill me."

"They will if you do anything."

"Most likely if they know I did anything." The man lowers his right hand and opens it. A dark black coloring shape starts to grow from his palm.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"Kid just stand still and I'll end this quickly." After that statement the dark shape shoots forward.

Dodging as quick as possible I turn to run back towards Wavers lecture hall. This was immediately dashed when the ground in front of me burst into flame.

"You are making this harder than it should be! Just stay still already."

"What did Zelretch do that you would try something like this?"

"Stalling won't help you." After finishing the man walked slowly, pacing his steps methodically. "I'll give you this last request at least, you may call me Leopold Earl."

My eye's widen after his he speaks his name now. It all makes sense why this was happening. Zelretch had made many enemies and this one was probably his most recent.

Smiling the man replies to my wide eyes.

"Do you know now? You must your face says everything. Your MASTER ruined my family. We are not an ancient family with money, power, or prestige, but we were family."

"Your brother knew the risk, being an apprentice to Zelretch isn't safe."

"I accept that my brother knew the risk. What I don't accpet is that your bloodscuking, undead, vampire master drove him insane! My mother was inconsolable and she took her life. My father was unable to live with the loss of his wife and eldest son and he soon passed away."

He stops talking for a moment before smiling.

"You're good at this don't you know. I was monologuing just now." His hand raises again and more black spells start you shoot from his hand now at a rapid pace.

"I'm almost out of time before they're here so let's end this."

Rolling consistently is the only thing keeping me alive. Both of us knew though that it was only a matter of time before I messed up.

My leg was already throbbing and it was taking everything in me not to cry out.

 **ZIZZLE**

 **ZIZZLE**

 **ZIZZLE**

The constant reminders that I need to keep moving where splashing all around me. This time though the ground was not being burnt but instead melting, like if someone threw acid on the ground. Unfortunately a nasty roll had me hit my leg hard enough making it hard to get up.

This was all the moment Earl had been working for.

 **Crack**

I'm flying through the air, blood spraying around me. The scent of burnt flesh is filling the air in the hallway.

"Kid all you had to do was stay still, now look at you." I can see him shake his head he steps close to me.

Leaning down he asks, "Any last words to tell your masters when I detail your death to them. It seems I ran out of time and I want to see their faces when your death is described to them."

My back is against the wall and he is crouching in front of me.

"Well?"

I smile.

"Is that all? I thought the apprentice of the Wizard Marshall and Lord El-Melloi II would have more fight in him."

I whisper to quiet for him.

"What kid?" He leans closer to me.

This pain is familiar to me and through the cloud that is slowly covering my mind I speak words that seem so familiar.

"My pain gives me strength."

"Hmm? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I don't feel myself moving but I can see the glow emitting from my body.

With wide eyes Leopold Earl has enough time for his smirk to change to a knowing smile.

"Well I didn't see that coming."

 **BOOOOOOOM**

Leopold Earl and the rest of the hallway behind him is engulfed in a bright light that burns everything it touches. Dust, smoke, and fire is all that remains.

"Opps," I say before passing out.

I'm awakened by some jostling. My body is aching, sore, and I just know I have some new scars. The good news is that I could wiggle my toes and fingers.

"Would you stop moving already, we just healed the worst of your injuries and they don't need to be reopened or worse." Zelretch is shaking his head. "Your are one of the most troublesome apprentice I have had recently you know that."

I can feel that the brace and glasses are gone so I just smile for him.

"Stop smiling you fool. I knew that man was following us and I figured out soon enough that you knew. I won't lie I was curious why you didn't say anything and left him as a test for you."

I feel like a fool of course Zelretch would know that man would be following us. Even without my glasses he wasn't being to conspicuous.

"Here's a tip, next time you have to deal with an enemy in a crowded place don't blowing up an entire area. Because of your stunt tomorrow we get to meet someone very important but tonight rest ok."

"Ok, who is the person we have to see?"

"Oh you'll see she is a very strict person."

"Will I be in trouble?"

"Not necessarily but you will have to explain what went on. You did blow up a part of the Clock Tower. Here is some good new though, I have an idea to your element. I'm still not to sure of you origin though. I thought it was something but after your stunt here I am not to sure."

"That's cool so what do you think my element is?"

"Later I don't want to give to much away. Anyway rest apprentice you are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Rest I do.

Zelretch give me my glasses and cane in the morning, the brace was unfortunately destroyed in the fight. Thankfully I could walk, though I had to make use of the cane much more. I have a quick breakfast then we're off to meet the lady Zelretch was talking about.

"So who are we meeting exactly?"

"The Queen of the Clock Tower."

I start to choke and slow down. I learned pretty early on who was in charge and she wasn't someone I hoped to cross, especially like this."

"What!"

"Yep like I said after you blew a hole in the Clock Tower she wants to meet the person who did it."

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble."

"88 percent sure."

"That doesn't give me hope."

"Good now straighten up were here."

With a gulp I do so. Zelretch knocks a few times and opens the door when he gets an acknowledgement.

The first thing I notice is how blue she is. Considering she prides herself on "blue blood" I find it fitting.

"You're the one who blew a hole in the Clock Tower?" Sighing she stands up and walks towards me. "Zelretch why can't you and your apprentices not cause me trouble."

"To be fair he was defending himself."

"Yes so the reports say." Looking at me she ask, "Who was it that decided it would be a good idea to start a fight here."

"He said his name was Leopold Earl."

Frowning she turns to Zelretch

"Yes that family."

Sighing she sits on her desk.

"How did you exactly blow a hole in the Clock Tower anyway?"

"I'm not to sure, I don't remember to much except rolling around as spells were flung my way. After being hit he leaned in front of me and I said some words that just came to me. After I said them my body started to glow before the explosion."

Both Zelretch and Barthomeloi Lorelei look at me. Lorelei is the first to ask.

'What did you say?"

Furrowing my eyebrows in thought I think back to what was said. "My pain gives me strength."

This time Zelretch ask a question, it isn't directed at me though. "An aria? This is really intriguing now." He then proceeds to clap me on the back wearing a big smile.

"See I can teach, my little nine year old apprentice was able to develop an aria on his own."

Shaking her head the Queen of the Clock Tower just tells us to leave.

Down the hall I stop and think for a moment. Zelretch looks at me raising a eyebrow.

"That seemed pretty easy."

"Of course Waver and I were yelled at plenty last night."

"I'm sorry!" I apologize in a rush forgetting how much trouble they must be in for my actions.

Waving off my words Zelretch in stead replies, "Don't be what done is done." Smiling again he adds, "Be prepared the next few months Waver and I are going to work you to the bone. This event has opened our eyes and we feel the need to push you harder your training and studies. Congratulations Harry you are going to get your wish, We are going to find out you element affinity and origin.

Have I ever said how much I hate Zelretch? If I haven't I need to do so more. I was given the next day off to rest some more but then after that both Zelretch and Waver had me working non stop. The next month was spent with days reading, writing, or practicing spells till I collapsed.

I know why this was happening and I wouldn't change it but still the feeling of being bone tired all day sucks. All the work will finally be worth it though, for today is the day where I will find out my element and origin.

Getting up early and making sure everything is ready I wait for Waver or Zelretch to get me. Though my excitement doesn't diminish one bit, I end up waiting for two hours.

Waver shows up and all he does is nods in my direction indicating I should follow.

"It's good you're up it would have been bad if I had to wake you."

We keep on walking for about ten minutes before Zelretch meets us.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a bit more private," Zelretch replies then in a sudden move were gone using the Kaleidoscope. The sudden flash of colors leaves me a headache but we are instantly in front of a ritual circle.

Waver looks it over once before turning to me. "Go over this and in detail explain everything that you can about it."

I nod in understand and spend the next ten minutes carefully looking the circle over explaining all the little details to Waver and Zelretch who do nothing but nod.

"That's enough." Waver calls out. "You pass our final test. It is always good to know about everything a ritual involves, less chance of an accident."

I'm then directed to prepare for the ritual, which I do speedily.

"Patience is a virtue one mistake and everything can go wrong." Zelretch this time is giving the advice.

Waver gives me instructions on where to stand and the ritual starts. It was interesting to experience it through my eyesight. Everything kept changing colors and it looked like the magic was spinning around me. This went on for about seven minutes before stopping.

"Is it over?"

"Yes," Waver responds.

Zelretch is looking over his shoulder looking at what I guess is the results. A frown is on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

Zelretch responds back to my question. "Of course I was just hoping your element and origin was something cooler, like being able to summon giant robots."

"Is that even possible?"

Shrugging he replied, "Probably not but still that would be cool."

Waver interjects himself, "Yes as amazing as summoning robots would be your results say that your element is light and your origin is… explosions.

"Explosions? Besides the hallway incident I haven't blown anything up."

"An explosion isn't necessarily about something exploding, it deals more with the release of energy." Waver states.

"That would make sense, it was a wave of energy that led me to you."

I just nod still about confused how I could relate to exploding things, light too now that I think about it.

"What happens now?" I ask.

"Now we work on my pet project." Zelretch is wearing his stupid smile again.

"This is not going to be fun is it."

"Nope!"

 **So that's over with. Now the reason I made his element light and his origin explosions is because I feel like while Harry won't be big on fighting he will have the capability to fight. The light is supposed to symbolize the "energy" while his body gives the release. An explosion is the release of energy in an extreme volume, bombs and what not are just some cases of energy being released. Also Zelretch didn't do anything to Leopold as a test for Harry. He was curious on what would be done. Leopold fighting Harry in the Clock Tower was a big surprise, Zelretch didn't expect him to be that insane. As for Harry not getting in trouble as much for blowing a hole in the Clock Tower Waver and Zelretch both used their influence and power to take care of it. Feedback is appreciated.**


	4. Summoning

**First I would like to say this would have been out sooner but I was sick earlier this week so sorry. Anyway welcome back to Grand Order I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Summoning

"Are you sure this is necessary? Couldn't I just go with Waver?"

"Well you might be able to but with teaching you and his classes he would become a bit swamped so I decided to give him a bit of a break."

"And you thought dropping me off at a school in the middle of London would be the solution."

"Yes, I have already taken care of all the little details. Your remember the story right?"

"I will never call you Grandpa Zelretch."

Turns out Zelretch's pet project wasn't some test like fighting a monster, it was even worse. I was to attend a public school in the middle of London. Besides the excuse of Waver being swamped with his teaching duties and Zelretch saying he himself having to deal with some personal business, I was only given half truths on why this was being done.

Using the kaleidoscope he dropped me off in some reality, and wasn't that being paranoid, with a portfolio of all the information I would need about living here. I was some well off kid who was living with his eccentric grandpa. The place I was staying at was a two story condo that didn't have to much to it besides some simple furnishing. There was a fully stocked kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a library, office room, a workshop area, and a dueling room.

Looking at Zelretch for an explanation on this he just gave me a smile and said that just because I was to be alone that I couldn't live in style. Also that I might have friends over sometime and it would help to have room for them. I just scoffed at that statement, with all the crap that had happened to me how was I supposed to interact with regular kids my age.

When I brought up that it would be weird for me to be seen alone I was told that we loved our privacy here and that stuff was often bought and delivered without either of us being seen often. I made a point on how people would still want to see him at some point.

Zelretch had stood still for a moment with a peculiar expression on his face. After what seemed like ages he sighed and turned to me. "Why can't you just go with the flow?"

"Your flow is likely to scar me for life."

"True but where would the fun be if you didn't take chances or risk?"

"Anywhere that doesn't involve your idea of fun can be considered fun."

Zelretch just shook his head after my statement muttering something about ungrateful apprentices and how they should respect their masters.

"Fine if you are so worried that someone will mention you being alone I…"

"And they will."

"... I will give you something that will allow you to convince them of whatever you want. Now like a respectable grandfather I'm going to tell you to NOT abuse this privilege." Whatever message about responsibility he was trying to convey was ruined by his winking.

Reaching behind him he pulled out a simple black and white star pendant.

"The magic of your world is really fascinating you know. Anyway while this might not be completely legal there is no one who will stop you. This pendant has a modified spell called the Imperious Curse on it. Just wave it in their face, make a suggestion, and poof they are under."

Handing it to me I look it over before getting an idea. With a smile I turn to Zelretch, "Take me back to the Clock Tower." Immediately Zelretch face blanks out.

"As you wish." A tear in reality opens above me and with a sudden rush ice cold water pours out all over me.

"COLD, COLD, so very Cold."

"Next time young one try harder," Zelretch says laughing.

Grumbling to myself I try to access the flow of my magic and warm myself up. The pendant didn't really calm my fears. I kept coming up with different possibilities of what could go wrong. Why would Zelretch and Waver not be able to leave me at the Clock Tower. Granted it isn't the safest place for me to be but Waver would still be there.

All of this just kept bringing up so many questions. Already I just wanted to end this stupid test. Hoping for one more chance to go back I brought up something to Zelretch.

"What am I supposed to do for my magecraft training? You can't expect me to just stop working for half a year."

"Ahh but that is already taken care of, follow me." Waving me onward Zelretch takes me to the library. Upon entering it my jaw just drops. When I was told that we had a library I expected a few bookshelves, this, this was different. Magic had to be involved somehow because there were shelves on top of each other filled to the brim.

In fact there were so many books that piles were starting to form on the floor. Looking at Zelretch I could tell he was happy at my expression.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"A while before the incident with Earl. I wanted to bring you here before but some priorities needed to change." Gaining a more serious face he adds, "Waver and I both agree that with how things are in the Clock Tower we should let tensions cool off, it's not everyday that a giant hole is blown in the building. Not from me anyway. Besides you need to socialize more you have been coped up for over a year now."

"How am I supposed to interact with kids my age?"

"That is something you need to figure out." He face twist into a broad smile. "I hope you find a girl too."

"I'm nine!" Honestly what is he thinking.

"And you have a house all to yourself for half a year. When I was your age there were girls throwing themselves at me."

"I highly doubt that."

Giving me a stink eye he replied,"Fine then be like that, I'll make sure you're not dead every once in awhile when I am not busy. See ya!"

After his statement he activates the kaleidoscope and escapes before I can say anything else.

Breath in…. breath out….breath in….breath out…... ZELRETCH!

It had been two weeks since I had been dropped off. After taking a couple of days here to organize myself I had started working on my magecraft studies, exploring the library, and walking around London. Which is actually what I'm doing now. For all the time I have lived and been in London I hadn't actually visited many of the iconic places. School will start in two days and I want to make full use of my time.

Whether I liked it or not, I needed to accept whatever this test is. To prepare myself for the inevitable drag of hanging out with kids my age, and don't get me started on the school work, I had been working on calming techniques.

Just because I accepted that I had been forced into this didn't stop me from cursing out Zelretch, and a bit of Waver, for my predicament.

 **Smack**

So deep in thought I don't realize what had been going on around me until I bumped into someone.

"What the hell! Watch where you are going kid. You almost ruined my clothing."

Oh god the girl in front of me can not be any more stereotypical. Clothes that scream my daddy makes more than your parents will ever in their lives. Jewels that could light up the sky around her neck. With a face saying I will always be more important than you.

I knew that this was probably my fault more than hers but her attitude was wearing on my already frayed patience.

"Watch where you're going queeny."

"Watch where I'm going? Who do you think you are!"

"I'm the person who you knocked over!"

"I knocked you over! You walked into me. Where's your parents anyway, maybe they will spank some sense into you."

"Twelve feet under, where's yours? Did you sneak out with daddy's credit card."

There was a crowd now gathering around us. Just by looking at them I could tell they found it annoying and amusing seeing a nine year old and fifteenish year old fighting each other. There was no mistake that we weren't siblings a least. While she had her bright blonde hair and expensive clothing I had had on some blue jeans, a blue jumper, and sneakers.

"Ahh just get out of my way."

Shoving past me she went on her way muttering under her breath. Having my fun spoiled I turned and went back home.

"Bitch."

This… this is not what I expected. I'm standing in the office of the school I will be attending for the next half year. Zelretch and Waver will experience the full blast on my explosions when we get back. The biggest clue that I don't belong here is the piece of paper in my hand welcoming me to secondary school and giving me a list of classes not meant for nine year olds.

Maybe I should back up a little. I woke up this morning going over my portfolio to make sure I didn't forget or miss anything. After that I went out to the living room where I found a note waiting for me. In Wavers hand writing it stated that all I needed to do was go to the school, which I had visited during my free time, and go to the school's office where I would be toured around.

There also may have been a slight threat that if I had been slacking off in my magecraft studies, which I haven't, that Zelretch would get to choose my punishment.

I get it that Waver had been teaching me but why would they put me in year ten. I'm not a super genius! The faculty here clearly thought I was boasting about all their facilities to help me out and hinting about donations from a certain troll.

Rolling my eyes, out of view, I thank the lady that had been showing me around. She had taken me to wear my first class of the day would be. Knocking on the door the lady had a quick talk with the teacher before ushering me in.

"Class today you have a special classmate who will be joining you this year." Great singling me out already. "I know it's the first day back but I expect all of you to welcome him just as you would anyone else."

Stupid suck up teacher thinking this would impress the students or me. I move to stand next to the teacher who asks me to introduce myself.

"Hello I'm Harry Schweinorg." The room exploded in voices in surprise. I could see expression of shock, disinterest, and anger.

Wait

No, of all the possible schools why did it have to be this one. Right smack dab in the center of the entire class is the girl I bumped into. I can clearly tell she remembers me just as much as I remember her.

I am going to strangle Zelretch, this had to be his fault.

"Is everything going as planned?"

"Ya I dropped of the letter today."

"Why did we need to do this in the first place? Harry is inquisitive he will try and find out exactly why we dropped him off."

"I hope he does that is the point isn't it. Besides after the fiasco here I think his safety should be both of our concerns."

"No one is going to challenge him in fear of us. Especially after he blew up the place."

"Who will that stop exactly? The weaker magus certainly but the stronger ones…." Shaking his head Zelretch's meaning needs no further explanation.

"I hope this doesn't backfire, the kid has grown on me."

"Me to Waver, me too."

….

"Has she agreed?"

"Yes we are just waiting for Harry now."

The end of the week couldn't have come sooner. Between all the faculty, students, and homework it had been hectic. Most of the students here were actually decent to talk to, sure some of them were snobbish and looked down at me but I could stand it. Homework was a new nuisance.

Waver had been teaching me a lot of advance stuff and I did have to further my studies for magecraft to be truly helpful but still I couldn't just remember every little fact and detail. The research into that has been relatively slow.

By far though the most annoying problem with school had to be Effie Leyla. From day one she had been on my case. The worst part about it is I have to sit next to her. The teacher had asked if anyone would like to be my "partner" seeing as I was home schooled up until this point, so my files say anyway. Of course Effie was the first person to raise her hand and in the most disgustingly sweet voice I have ever hear said she would be glad to look after me.

While I couldn't just blow her up or secretly be rid of her it didn't stop me being petty. Using what subtle magecraft I knew I played small pranks on her. My favorite so far was making her tennis shoes feel like cement after she mocked me for struggling on a math problem.

I had heard someone whisper while walking in the hallway that all this was Effie trying to cradle rob me as no boy would date her. I wonder why.

This made going home all the better at least. I would spend the first hour or so in the dueling room blowing up dummies and experimenting with my powers to relieve any stress. Then I would finish any school work that needed to be done. To finish up my day I would enter the library looking through the books. Besides blowing things up this helped clear my mind and made me focus more.

Scanning through the books books I come across a reference to servants and their masters that have been recorded being involved in the Holy Grail Wars. As interesting as it was I had a long day so I put it off to the side for tomorrow.

My dreams were not usually pleasant. Waver and Zelretch cared about me, I understood that, but it always felt hard to explain how I felt to them. Nightmares of Dudley's face above me holding the bleach liked to show up often. This time though I dreamt about a little girl running around her home blonde hair flying in the wind, playing with her parents, or going to a small church in their village. I think she was speaking french and by the way she was dressed lived during the medieval times.

It was a pleasant dream compared to what I usually have. I almost felt sad when I was awoken by my alarm clock in the morning.

"It has started."

"Good it's only a matter of time now."

My entire weekend was spent with me in the book that I found Friday night. From the first Holy Grail War to the last I studied each master and servant that was recorded being involved. Often times I would have to search for references to the people involved to fully understand what was going on.

Reading about Waver was the best part though. Hearing about what went on was one thing, but reading about the actions he took, the situations he was involved in, and his servant was something else. I can see why Waver admires Iskandar, Alexander the Great, so much. The man, or is it servant, practically transform Waver to the person he is today.

So caught up in the book I don't realize how late it was until I looked at a nearby clock. To exhausted to clean up I left the book where I was and went to bed.

My dreams this time though are not of nightmares or french girls. This time I'm dreaming about a different blonde haired girl who was living in a dreary castle. Her mother was constantly telling her to stand tall, deepen her voice, and be chivalrous. I saw the girl being told repeatedly that she would be king one day but would have to take it from her father who would never accept her.

This dream was so different than the last and I was glad to be awoke up.

"What is with all the blonde girls?" I shake my head muttering to myself. If this was because of Effie than screw the consequences, I'll send her to the moon with my powers.

That's how the next two months passed. Going through school work, dealing with Effie, and dreaming about two very different blonde haired ladies. The dreams had been progressively getting more vivid, sometimes it feels like I'm the girls. Worst part was that whenever someone said their names static would come out instead.

Doing research got me nowhere. All I had was the physical description but that could only go so far. I couldn't really find anything to about the dream problem. The only references I could come across was how some masters and servants dreamt about each other's lives.

As far as I know there wasn't any super powered beings under my control. All of this was just one giant mess, there wasn't anyone I could ask for help, no one to ask for advice, this was something I had to figure out.

The next week was spent going through all the books that dealt with servants. There were several about summoning them and how it could be done. While having a servant would be cool I was more interested in the few books that mentioned how some masters and servants experienced each others lives through their dreams.

None of those explained much of anything though. For that to happen I would of had to have summoned one. That stupid book started all this mess in the first place. With a jolt I stand up. The dreams had started after I had started to read it. I hadn't paid too much attention to that because I had been so engrossed in it.

Had the answer been so close to my face all this time? Rushing to where I had set the book down I grab it and focus on it. Besides the obvious magic in the book I couldn't see anything that would make it stand out. Flipping through the pages didn't show anything else.

Unannounced to Harry the more he grew agitated at not finding any answers the more he started to light up.

"There has to be something!" Raising the book to throw it I notice my body glowing. Breathing in and out to calm down I put the book down. Taking one last glance at the book I see something new. In the center of the book there is a swirl of colors that looks like the Kaleidoscope.

What did Zelretch do? Picking up the book I can feel my Od now being drained. Wanting to test something I move to the dueling room, it has the best chance of surviving any mishap I might cause.

Setting the book down in the center of the room I take a deep breath and clear my mind. Touching the book again to feel the drain of my Od I follow the flow. There is a connection being made but there is a block that is stopping it from fully being made. With but a thought I push the flow harder

Again Harry's body lights up, slowly going from a dull glow to a bright shine.

The block is slowly breaking, I just know a little bit more power and it would break. Breathing slowly I think of a fist striking flesh and speak words of power.

"My pain gives me strength."

"My anger gives me clarity."

"My hope gives me purpose."

" **EXPLOSION!"**

Two figures both hated and loved for very different reasons stopped what they are doing. There was a summon for them but they could feel there was no grail. One was intrigued and the other dismissive at this unusual event.

Pure energy was flowing to them in such quantities that eventually even the dismissive figure had to pause. Both were thinking the same thing, what could have the power to ask for them.

Feeling the pulsing power they both, unknowing of the other, reached out.

There was nothing for all the work that I had just done. I'm laying on the floor panting in exhaustion. Any thoughts about getting back at Zelretch are immediately dashed when the floor around the book erupts into light forming a circle. Two figures both fitted out in armor materialize on opposite sides of each other.

"Servant saber, I ask of you, are you my master?"

"Servant saber, I ask of you, are you my master?"

Two female voices speak at the same time. As the light fades I can see the figures clearly. One is wearing giant bulky armor with red and black coloring. It's impossible to see her face due to her horned helmet. There is massive sword planted in the ground in front of her. The other female is also wearing armor but more focus on her legs and chest. Flowing behind her is a purple cape with a giant white cross on it. She isn't wearing a helmet but more of a metal headpiece. This gives me a clear view of her bright blue eyes, flowing blonde hair, and her gentle smile.

They both stop and stare at each other. A few seconds pass before they turn to me and at once ask me again.

"Servant saber, I ask of you are, you my master?"

I face palmed of course this would happen. Sighing to myself I look up at them.

"Yes, yes I am."

 **So two servants nothing new. Both are sabers too. A lot of this chapter was built as a build up, things will start to pick up again. I'm not British so if any of the info I put down about it are wrong please let me know. Also if anyone complains about Harry being in such an advance class think for a moment. For pretty much over a year he has kept to himself studying really hard trying to impress both Waver and Zelretch. He won't get everything but was given the resources to accomplish much on his own. Feed back is appreciated.**


	5. Introductions and Rescue

**Ok first of all I would like to say I'm sorry this chapter came out this late. With my school semester ending and Christmas coming up I've been very busy. Secondly to clear up any confusion why this is now a M rating I did this because with how my writing is going to go I want to be safe and not sorry. Finally Mordred and Jeanne will be somewhat different from the shows, so don't get your panties in a twist if they act different. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Chapter 5 Introductions and Rescue

If anyone has told you that having super powered beings subservient to you is awesome their lying. You have to keep them happy, entertained, and most importantly stop them from killing each other.

"Will you please be quiet!" Sighing I turn to the two fighting servants. The last week has been crazy. The first thing I had to figure out was how I had summoned them. The book had "died", and whatever magic had been in it was long gone. Neither servant was able to detect or see anything either. With no other leads at the moment I put the book down for future study.

Looking at my two fighting servants I shake my head, these are probably the strongest beings on this world at the moment and their fighting like kids my age. It shouldn't come as too much of a surprise though.

The servant that was in the full plate armor introduced herself as Mordred The Knight of Treachery. My other servant didn't take to kindly to that introduction. Her name was Jeanne d'Arc or Joan of Arc. Ya these two didn't exactly have the personalities to mix well.

Another thing of concern was that I didn't have any command seals. All the books about summoning servants mentioned that the master would have three command seals. These seals would help the masters control the servants. Jeanne hadn't really given much fuss over anything, besides her fights with Mordred anyway. Mordred on the other hand had been constantly testing my patience.

Just because I summoned them didn't mean I wanted to push my luck with them either. Trying to focus back on the situation I see Jeanne had turned to me with a frown.

Bowing she speaks, "I'm sorry master I did not mean to bother you."

Mordred on the other hand said, "Why are you apologizing to the brat? We could be free right now, there is nothing he could do to stop us."

Jeanne just snorts, "We both feel the bond to him. As much as you want to leave it's impossible."

The armor that Mordred is wearing stops me from seeing her face but I'm sure that there is a sneer plastered on her face.

"Can't you two at least be civil to each other. Trying to do this blasted school work with you too arguing in the background doesn't help me."

Jeanne replies to me this time. "I may not have been educated in life master but never throw knowledge away. Look at all the amazing things that have happened since I have been gone." She turns to look out the window in the living room. "It's just a shame that I can't see this in France." A small frown appears on her face for a moment before disappearing.

"You French were nothing more than rable when I ruled." And their is Mordred's helpful input.

Jeanne's beautiful face becomes twisted with her own sneer. "Look where that has gotten you."

Mordred grabs her sword and raises it. "Say that again! At least I fought gallantly, what happened to you, oh that's right your own people burned you."

"Ok enough! Since it seems like I won't be getting work done tonight let's take care of this." Making a following motion I move to the dueling room. "You two are going to spar, and I mean spar." The last part was said while looking at Mordred who just crossed her arms.

"I want to see your fighting styles, capabilities, strengths, and I want your weaknesses."

Jeanne then turned to Mordred. "And you said that our master wouldn't know how to lead or fight."

"I still haven't seen him fight," Mordred responded.

"Mordred if I was able to defeat you in combat would you respect me?" I ask.

"HA, child you have no hope of ever defeating a servant, let alone me."

"If I was able to then would you listen."

"Beat me child then we will take."

Walking onto the other side of the room I ignore Jeanne pleas to stop. I at one point have to shake her off as she grabs my arm.

"Master you need to stop, there is nothing you can do you defeat her!"

I look at her and reply, "I know but without command seals I have to gain your loyalty some way, besides a couple of bruises are nothing."

Turning back to Mordred I look at her stance. Her sword his held at the ready and she looks like she is about to pounce.

"Mordred no lasting injuries, that said I want you to fight me."

"Oh I understand."

I could just feel the the grin on her face. Turning to Jeanne I can see her frown very clearly. "I know you aren't too thrilled about this but I need you to be the judge for this. Could you also count down."

Sighing she nods her head.

"Good now because I'm pretty sure Mordred's going to knock me out I need you to make sure that nothing is in critical condition, oh you can starting counting down now.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…"

I see a giant burst of magic then darkness.

I slowly start to wake up and I can feel my bed underneath me. Looking around shows that indeed I'm in my room. Jeanne seems to have know that when I woke up I would need some medicine, making a mental note to thank her I get up.

Almost as soon as I do both Mordred and Jeanne are by the side of my bed.

"Master what did I say, fighting a servant will get you nowhere."

I smile at Jeanne statement and turn to Mordred, "Well do you feel slightly better?"

"Yes that was stress relieving," she replies. "Can we go again it was quite boring that you went down so quick."

"As interesting as that sounds I have a killer headache besides I don't think Jeanne is going to approve." I don't need to read minds to know that exactly what Jeanne is thinking about that little spar.

"You two will do no such thing! You," she points at Mordred, "beat him in less than a second. "And you," now she points at me, "were just knocked out for two hours. You are going to hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"I need to train Jeanne, anyway I won't spar with Mordred till next week. That's plenty of time to heal anything that I got."

Jeanne throws her hands up in the air in defeat at my statement.

Mordred grunts in displeasure before responding to me. "Why wait till next week? You scared little boy."

I scoff at her, "Hardly but I can't exactly skip school to recover after our bouts."

"School," she scoffs, "full of little children who don't know how to fight or lead. Anyway I'm not following you throughout your day. What knowledge I have need of the summoning has given me."

"You won't have to be worried about being in a class full of little children, my master decided in one of his delusional fits that I had the skills and knowledge to be in advanced classes." I say.

"I won't be following you." Mordred responds.

"And I don't expect you too, it really isn't all that amazing." I respond back to her.

"Good now we are going to go find me cloths."

"What? Why would you need cloths can't you just astralize?"

Jeanne buts in with her own comment, "That is a good idea," She looks at Mordred and herself, "we can move around with you in public if we are wearing clothing."

Mordred then adds on why they need clothes. "I don't like my armor, it's bulky and I want to be able move around freely. It will be interesting to see how London has developed anyway."

Looking at an clock by the bed I finally realize how late it is. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow it's late out."

Both Mordred and Jeanne nod their heads in agreement. After that I get up and prepare the couch. Even though Jeanne protested me giving her my bedroom I wouldn't let up. I didn't even bother trying to change Mordred's mind after he took over the extra room.

Laying down I try to think of ideas on how to get clothes for my servants.

The next day around noon found me standing in the middle of London's shopping district with Mordred and Jeanne on either side of me. I was getting a few odd looks not just because I had been standing in front of the store for the last ten minutes but also because it was a store for adult females. This was very clear by the mannequin displayed in the window.

"Can we go now. You have standing here making yourself a fool of yourself."

Trying not to talk loud enough for people to think I'm crazy I respond to Mordred. "Do you know how hard this is for me. The pendant I have might not even work, the last thing I need is people to think I'm crazy."

I turn to Jeanne to ask her for backup but stop when I see her studying a mannequin wearing a white blouse and knee length purple skirt. There are also boots that go up about knee length right next to it.

Turning to me Jeanne makes puppy eyes at me. "Master please these cloths are so beautiful!"

Silently crying to myself I walk into the building. Upon entering I take out the pendent and hold onto it tightly. On one side of the store there is a stack of purses and handbags, the better variants put on the top. In the back there are changing rooms with at least three employees handling a wave a female customers. Next to the changing rooms benches are placed about for the next customers to wait. It seems thought that it's where the other men who have been dragged along have decided to wait.

The right side of the store is dominated with cash registers with lines winding all over. Finally right dab in the center of the store are all the clothing. Looking over back at my servants I see their eager faces, well Jeanne's face anyway. "Go find the cloths you want and call me over when you do."

Needing no further commands both take off as fast as possible.

"Are you lost?"

Yelping I turn around to face the person who scared me. It's a young woman and she is wearing a kind smile. It sucks though that is clear she is exhausted, the bags by her eyes are clear to see.

Putting on my best smile I look up at her. "No I'm shopping with my mum, she's over by the changing rooms right now."

Looking me over she raises an eyebrow before responding. "Your mother is just letting you walk around the store?"

Smiling sheepishly I respond with, "Not really I just got bored sitting there waiting for her."

"Then it's best if you head back honey, this store is very busy and we don't want you getting lost."

Nodding at her I slowly make my way to the feeling her eyes on me. I find a bench near the end that's empty and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Finally my patience snaps and I ask over my bonds whats going on.

"This is amazing master! These cloths are so soft and colorful."

"I've been done for the last hour I just wanted to see how long you could sit still."

"Ok first of all Mordred not funny and secondly Jeanne I know the cloths are amazing but people are starting to look at me."

"Understood master." Jeanne replies sighing as she does so.

"We can go visit other stores," I cringe at the idea, "staying at this one too long isn't a good idea."

"Mordred come show me the cloths that you wanted."

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn to address her but stop short, it was the employee from earlier.

"Honey is your mother really here. You have sat in that corner for the last two hours."

Putting on a giant smile respond, "Well she's not in the changing room anymore. Earlier she went out to find more cloths."

Nodding her head at my statement she then replies, "That's fine then but why don't you take me to her."

Sighing and silently cursing Mordred and Jeanne for this I lift the pendent in front of her face. "You have met my mother and think she is very nice."

She nods back at me and mentions how my "mom" has raised a wonderful boy. Thanking every deity I can for this actually working I then say, "You will check out all the clothes I'm going to show you so I can walk out of the store with them. After I leave you will remember only putting them back in storage."

Again the lady nods her head.

Asking her to follow me I go to wear Mordred is waiting. Upon seeing the clothing rack she is standing next to I shake my head. All around her is the color red.

Looking at her I raise my eyebrows. She turns her head muttering about how the color is her favorite.

I point out the cloths Mordred wants to the lady who slowly gathers a pile. At this time Jeanne calls out to me saying she is ready.

Telling her that I would be over in a moment I just watch as Mordred pile grows. "You know people are going to ask where all of these are going to go."

She snorts, "Not my problem."

Finally Mordred stops indicating what she wants and I move to Jeanne. That turns out to be a lot easier, she picks up what is needed before saying she is done.

Telling the employee to start checking out the cloths I get interrupted by Mordred.

"Let me wear my favorite picks."

Nodding my head at her I change the order to go towards the changing rooms.

Clearing out two rooms I put the chosen clothing, trying not to look closely at what I'm touching, and put them in the rooms.

A few minutes later both Mordred and Jeanne come out. My eyes widen and I feel my jaw drop.

Mordred wearing is wearing a red tank top with a white undershirt. She also has on a cut pair of jeans making them shorts. To wrap up her garb she has on little heeled boots and and red jacket. Having only heard her voice I'm unprepared to for what she really looks like.

Trying turn my gaze to Jeanne I'm again surprised. While Mordred seems to shine Jeanne seems to glow. She is wearing a white blouse that is tucked into a purple skirt which is a little shorter than the one from the display. She is wearing the boots from the display with purple socks under it.

Blushing Jeanne does a little spin and ask if it's good.

"Yes you too are really beautiful." I then blush at what I said looking away from my servants.

Mordred stands straighter at the compliment and Jeanne smiles at Harry.

Coughing I just tell the lady to start checking out the cloths. After another fifteen minutes of waiting all three of us are walking out of the store carrying at least a dozen bags.

Asking Jeanne for the time she tells me it's 4:30. Four hours and thirty minutes of shopping. I don't ever want to do this again, looking back at the shop I silently wish I could burn it down.

At this moment my stomach makes itself known by growling really loud. "It seems we'll have to come back another time. I didn't bring any money."

"Why don't you just wave that pendant of your to get what you want."

"Mordred don't encourage stealing!"

"Hush you just stole just like I did you have nothing to say."

Not saying anything else we move on towards home. Throughout the walk I keep sending out pulses of magic and look at the crowded around us. Everyone is turning their heads to stare at the three of us, well mostly Jeanne and Mordred. The few whistles that we given only got a sneer in response from Mordred while Jeanne just moved on.

Frankly I think Mordred should be happy she really is beautiful.

We're just down the block from home when I hear muffled screams. Looking behind me I can see both my servants are able to clearly hear it. Another round of screaming sets me running of towards it without hesitation. Coming to a side alley there is a man standing at the entrance trying to look casual.

Without a second glance I blast him into the wall and keep on walking past him. "Jeanne guard the entrance, Mordred grab the guy and follow me."

Further down the alley there's a women huddle up in a corner with torn jeans and no shirt. Three men, one who is holding a knife surround her.

"You stupid bitch! Try biting me again and see what happens."

I can barely see her but she is turning her back and forth watching the men when she sees Mordred and I in behind the guy with the knife.

"Please help me!"

Turning towards me the men pause for a second clearly surprised to see us.

With Mordred in her outfit carrying bags in one hand and dragging the man in the other. Then with me wearing my sunglasses and walking stick we must have made quite a look.

The men the smile at what they probably think is a bonus. "Look at this a kid and his minder."

Mordred growls next to me. "I would walk away if I were you."

The man with the knife, who clearly seems to be the leader now laughs. "So you to think you are big and bad because you knocked Jim out." Laughing some more he then replies to Mordred thinking she is the boss. "How about this you leave Jim, send the kid on his way, and my pals and I give you a workout."

Mordred's growling slowly increase.

"Or you three carry your friend and leave before this gets nasty." I reply.

The man opens to say something before one of the men grabs the woman who starts to scream.

"Help! Please don't leave me!"

I pause when I hear the voice.

Pulling her forward the man brings the knife close to the girl's neck.

The women is clearly a teen now that I can see her clearly, even through the tear and bruised face I know who this is.

"See I hold all the cards kid, now get the fuck out of here before I lose any patience."

Taking a deep breath I slowly exhale. "Mordred take care of the trash for me."

"With pleasure."

Dropping both the man and bags she summons her sword and in a blink of an eye separates the arm holding the girl. Capitalizing on the shock of everyone I summon the girl to be while simultaneously blasting the man backwards.

I ignore any further screaming and I look at the surprised face of Effie Leyla.

"Are you ok?" She looks at me for a few seconds before grabbing onto me and bawling. I just awkwardly pat her back telling her she will be fine.

I hear footsteps and see Mordred walking towards us her sword covered in blood.

"I need your jacket Mordred." For once she doesn't say anything snarky, but she is frowning.

Taking the jacket I place it over Effie who wraps it tight around her. Talking softly I ask her if she had a phone to contact her parents or the police. She just waves her hand at a destroyed pile of junk by her purse.

Cursing softly I ask her to follow me and we walk towards the entrance of the alley where Jeanne has been guarding. Jeanne looks at me with an question in her eye's but I just shake my head and motion her to follow.

With luck we make it back to the house without anyone really noticing something wrong. Effie had been silently following us gripping my hand tightly. Setting her down on the couch I ask if she want's anything.

Shaking her head Effie just grabs onto me. This goes with me dismissing Mordred and Jeanne after the second hour.

I never did get to eat.

 **And Effie makes a return. A lot of the beginning portion of this chapter was meant to introduce Mordred and Jeanne and show how they both act. Again I'm sorry that this came out a bit late but things have been crazy for me. Don't expect another chapter to be posted till after Christmas but if I have free time then I might post one. Feedback is appreciated.**


	6. Helping a Friend?

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 6 of Grand Order. Just to clear up something that Paxloria has brought up, Zelretch has given Harry the necessary items to stop problems not prevent problems. Harry gets supplies given to him that are already taken care of by Zelretch as mentioned when they first came to the world. Anything that wasn't provided by Zelretch in the beginning Harry has had to get on his own. This trip is supposed to be a test on Harry to see how he could handle being on his own. Anyway here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

Chapter 6 Helping a… friend?

It was almost morning before Effie finally passed out letting her death grip on me go. I was completely exhausted and hungry from staying up with her. Moving as slowly and quietly as possible I lay Effie on the couch making sure she is comfortable before getting up. Making my way to the kitchen I start a pot of tea and grab some jam and muffins.

I move out to the window and watch the sun slowly rise. The shining rays of the sun helping me put my mind at ease. Like all good things though this ended when I heard movement behind me. Looking behind me I can see Jeanne and Mordred standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

Mordred doesn't have an expression on her face but Jeanne is biting her lip.

"Are you ok master?" Jeanne asks.

Taking one last glance at the rising sun I pick up the dishes and walk to the sink before answering her. "Ya it has just been a long night."

"Do you regret having to kill those men?" Surprisingly it was Mordred who asked me this question.

"Not at all, I have had to kill before. Granted that time was in self defense and was more of an accident but still I killed. These men probably won't be the last that I will have to kill." I respond.

"Why must a child like you already know these hardships." Jeanne ask softly to herself.

"Better it be now Jeanne that I learn about real life than as an adult. Besides," I fully look at her, "weren't you just a teenager when you went to fight against the English."

"That's besides the point master! I was at least sixteen, you are but a child of nine!" At this point Jeanne was full on screaming. Tears were running down her eyes and she had her fist clenched tightly.

"What is bringing this on Jeanne?" I have never seen her this frustrated, not even with her fights against Mordred.

"I… seeing the girl almost violated brings back some bad memories. When I first went off to war believing God was on my side I expected everything to go right. It did at first but when the advantage I had was gone I got to truly see what war was.

There would be times when villages we marched to were burnt to the ground and what survivors were left where just broken. I remember a time when my procession was going through a little village and a mother carried her daughter to us, the girl must have been no older then ten or eleven. She wailed at us about why we weren't there sooner, about how the English on their retreat took her daughter and did unspeakable horrors to her."

Jeanne is carrying a far away look on her face. She too moved over to the window and watched the sun rays.

"The time I lived in master isn't like it is now. This girl would have savaged and no one would have helped her."

Throughout Jeanne entire speech Mordred had stood silent at the door just watching the drama unfold. For the first time since Jeanne started speaking she made herself known by coughing lightly.

"Never forget master we may be heroic legends but we were human once."

After all that I quickly called the school and let them know that I would be out due to a fever. Then I told Jeanne and Mordred that I was going to take a nap and they were to wake me up when Effie awoke. Effie would be having questions no doubt.

I don't know how long I was out but it definitely wasn't long enough. With a groan I pushed myself up and looked up at Jeanne.

"She's awake then."

Rubbing my face I get off the bed when Jeanne nods in confirmation.

"How is she doing?" I ask her.

"As good as she can be. The girl woke with a start and was starting to panic when she didn't see you. I managed to stop Mordred from slapping, as she says, "Some sense into the girl."

Going down the stair I can see Effie bunched up in the blanket I provided her on one end of the couch looking around her. As soon she sees me a small smile appears.

"How are you doing Effie?" I slowly approach her not knowing how she will act.

Instead of answering she just stared at me. I stop moving towards her unsure what to do. Looking over at Jeanne and Mordred doesn't help either. As if knowing what I would ask they both shrug.

"Effie?"

"Thank you Harry."

Effie's reply was very quiet, I had to strain my ears just to hear her. She let go of the blanket around her, while still have my jacket, and slowly walked towards me.

Wrapping her arms around me she squeezes me tightly. When I look up at her she leans down and kisses me on the forehead. Backing up quickly I can see the smiles that my traitorous servants are wearing.

"That is for saving me Harry. Mention that to anyone at school though and I will kill you."

Nodding and scratching my head I say, "I don't think I'm going to be telling anyone that."

After that there was just some silence. Neither Effie or I knew how to proceed from here. She had almost been raped and saw me order deaths and I was a social nightmare.

"So… aw… your parents must be worried." I wince after that. Having a teen daughter missing all night long in London must have them searching everywhere.

"You don't have to worry Harry. My parents don't care much about what I do."

"Oh… I can give you my phone to let them know where you are. The school has to be asking questions at least." Looking a clock showed that it was one in the afternoon. That's five hours after school had started, if not returning home hadn't worried Effie's parents then not showing up must have."

"Do I have to leave?" Effie eyes seemed like the grew ten times their original size.

"NO, no you can stay for as long as you want. It's just that school must be bothering your parents know." I'm waving my hands in front of me as fast as possible. Pulling out the phone that Zelretch left in the house for me I hand it to her and back up a little to give her some privacy.

Taking the phone from me slowly she takes one last glance at me before dialing. After a few rings someone answered, I could tell because there was loud screaming. Effie pulled the phone away from her ear allowing me to hear just a few words; worried, disgrace, and ungrateful were some of the prominent ones. The words were making me cringe involuntarily, more unpleasant thoughts coming to mind.

This continued on for a few minutes before Effie was able to get a word in. She explained that a friend convinced her to hang out all night long and they had stayed up till sunrise. Some more yelling was done before Effie started agreeing to whatever was being said.

With a final agreement Effie hung up the phone taking quiet breaths.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Yes my parents had apparently planned to take me out to a formal party with some coworkers and with me gone they couldn't go. Then they have had the school calling them and asking about my whereabouts."

"Are you going to be fine going home?"

With a shrug she replies, "Who knows? Daddy will probably take my allowance away and make me go to another party."

"That is not what I meant Effie."

"I know Harry, I know."

"Harry I've answered your questions can you answer some of mine."

"Yes."

"Did those men… die?"

With a straight face I nod my head unsure on if could explain anything properly.

"And did you know I was going to be there?"

Shaking my head I explain to her how I was out with some of my grandfather's associates, I wave my head towards Jeanne and Mordred, and we had heard her scream. I slowly let my grip on the pendant loosen just in case I have to use it on her.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Did the woman in red summon a giant sword and kill the men? How were you able to yank me away from the men too? I keep looking back too see how any of what went on was possible but I can't think of anything. Please tell me I'm not insane!"

Effie finally explodes with the questions I have been dreading. Not sure of what to do exactly I look back over to Jeanne and Mordred.

Again as if knowing what I was going to ask Mordred replies, "It's best to tie up loose ends master."

"Master?"

Ignoring Effie's question I move her back over to the couch and sit next to her. I grab the pendent I lift it in front of her.

"Effie I want you to look closely at this." I start to wave it in her face commanding her to forget about everything she saw that was related to me or my company. I also implanted the memory of Mordred scarring of the thugs while Jeanne had called the cops.

Stepping back from Effie I look into the her eyes making sure they have the glassy look to them. Satisfied I snap my fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

Shaking her head Effie looks up at me. "Harry… what did you just try to do."

I look down at the pendant in my hand not sure if I had messed up. Looking back at Effie I can see she is also looking at the pendant.

"Effie what do you remember?"

Scrunching her face up she takes a few moments to think. "The woman in red killed the men with a sword, but now I have memories of her just scaring them away." Looking in my eyes I can see her starting to panic.

"Effie just take a deep…"

"HARRY what did you do to me!" Grabbing the pendant in from my hand she starts to look in over while keeping an eye on me.

Really confused now on what to do I look over at my servants and ask for help.

With a sigh Mordred stands up, disappears, and knock Effie out from behind.

"Mordred!"

"What? You asked for help."

While waiting for Effie to wake back up I tried to explain to her why she couldn't knock people out. With that argument slowly failing I turn back to Effie unconscious form who is still holding onto the pendant.

Clearly it worked on her because she was remembering the events I implanted in her but she hadn't forgotten what I told her to. Leaning down I pluck the pendant from her and and start to scan it trying to see what is wrong.

The first thing I notice is that it's a lot dimmer now than what it was before. Thinking it needed a charge I push some magic into it which produced nothing. I check for any breaks or cracks thinking that maybe it needed to be repaired, not like I could actually fix it, but anything at this point might help.

I almost drop the pendant when Effie jumps up next to me.

"Harry!"

Calming down from being scared, and definitely not screaming like a girl, I grab Effies hands that are reaching out for me.

"Calm down Effie, calm down."

"You knocked me out!"

"Actually I did that." Waving her hand to indicate it was her Mordred then goes on, "Harry was pissed that I did that to you so stop screeching."

"I'm not screeching." Turning to me then pokes me in the chest, "You tried to mess with my mind! I clearly remember now what happened, not the shit you were trying to convince me with."

 **SLAP,** I grab my face in pain.

"I don't know what the hell you were trying to accomplish but never, NEVER, try that again with me do you understand!"

"Yes goddammit did you have to slap me."

"What would you do if someone tried to mess with your mind."

"Blow them up."

"Then you just answered your question."

Before I could reply against Effie Mordred decided to imput her own opinion.

"As amusing as this is you are taking this pretty well."

Both Effie and I stop, both of our mouths are opening and closing. Gathering myself I think about how she has been taking this well. Yes she had been a panicky but considering recent events shouldn't she be more… worried.

"What the hell am I supposed to do! You," she points at Mordred, "killed men with a giant sword that appeared out of nowhere and that other blonde woman probably could do the same. Harry just tried to mess with my mind with a necklace. Of course I am going to be calm what am I going to do otherwise!"

Effie looks like she is about to start crying. Before I try to do something Jeanne finally comes out carry some drinks.

"Here miss drink some tea this will help calm your nerves, Harry take some too. Both of you just sit down relax panicking will get us nowhere."

"I was hoping for the girl to slap Harry again."

Jeanne sighs before looking back at Mordred. "Must you say something like that now."

Shrugging Mordred just leans back in her chair watching us.

We spent the next half hour in silence each trying to think on how we would approach the situation. Finally unable to take the silence anymore Effie put down her cup of tea.

"Are you planning to kill me."

"No!"

"Are you planning to wipe my mind with whatever you have."

"No! Effie listen I was trying to keep you safe."

"From what exactly?"

I start to squirm unsure about what to do. Thankfully Jeanne took over for me.

"There are powers in the world that would like to hurt you. By Harry erasing the memories from your head you would have a better chance in not getting involved with our affairs."

Clearly confused Effie tries to digest the information. "Are you saying there is a secret society that normal people don't know about."

"That's exactly what I am saying."

"Then what are you doing with Harry?"

Opening her mouth I interrupt Jeanne shooting her a quicky apology, "That's a bit more complicated Effie. Just know that they are… working with my family."

Mordred snorts from where she is sitting and Jeanne shoots her a look.

"Effie I can't make you forget and having these two try will probably make you brain dead so just forget ok. Just keep telling yourself that this is one giant dream."

"No I will not think this was a giant dream. I've been bullying you for months and yet you still saved me. You tried to keep me safe, even if it involved wiping my memories, I'm not forgetting this. Besides it's not like I can just go around saying how you can do… what can you do?"

Grimacing I say, "Magecraft, I perform Magecraft."

"You can perform magic that's so cool! Anyway who is going to believe you can perform magic, if I start sprouting that out my own parents would lock me up in embarrassment."

Taking a deep breath Effie then shoots out questions at me rapidly. "Do you think you could teach me? Are these woman your teachers, wait, no they called you master. Harry are you some grand master wizard! Show me something!"

"Effie stop! I can only answer so many questions."

"I'm sorry Harry but its not like you find out something like this everyday. It must be so amazing being whatever you are called. Anyway can I be taught?"

I shrug, "I don't know I'm not a teacher. I am currently apprenticed myself."

"Can't you teach me what you already know?"

"It's not that easy Effie, besides I myself have just recently started my studies."

"Since the jig is up can I go master." Without waiting for my reply Mordred gets up and heads for the door. "Since it seems like all the action is over and your new friend is going to be asking questions I'm going to go explore London while there still light out."

With a wave of her hand Mordred slams the door on her way out.

Looking back at Effie I sheepishly rub my hair. "Sorry that is just how Mordred acts."

"Whatever back to questions, aren't you some kind of child genius."

"Not at all, my master apparently thought it would be funny making me go into advanced classes. I am still not sure if he truly believed me capable or if he was just trolling me."

"I thought you were passing all your classes with straight A's."

I snort, "Who's been saying that? I'm barely passing as it is. Do you know how much time it takes me to study for everything."

"Why would your teacher do that to you. I would think as a teacher they would want to help you."

"Then you have not met Zelretch, he is just one giant troll."

"When you mean troll…"

"I mean he like to mess with people. Being his apprentice just means that you are often more targeted."

I take a quick glance outside and notice the sun is starting to go down. "It is getting late Effie I think you should head back to your house."

She takes a glance at the clock and jumps up in a panic. I go and grab the items she had on her. Just as Effie was going out the door she turns around and hugs me tightly thanking me again. Before I could say anything else to her she slams the door in my face and that's it.

I walk back to the couch and sit down next to Jeanne. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? The pendant isn't working and I don't know how to contact Zelretch."

"Master what is right and wrong is yet to be seen. The only thing you can do is minimize the fallout."

"Have any tips for me."

"Gain her trust."

"Thanks Jeanne."

"Anything for you master."

"Jeanne will you spar with me right now. I don't want enough energy to be able to dream tonight."

"Are you sure master?"

"Yes I'm sure Jeanne."

The next morning had me sitting in the kitchen drinking tea that Jeanne had mad. I didn't feel like going to school and having to deal with Effie today. I eventually got up to do some catch up work on my Magecraft that I had been neglecting. I just wanted to do something that would help me clear my mind.

Before too long both Jeanne and Mordred dragged me to the dueling room. Raising an eyebrow Mordred stepped forward to address me.

"Both Frenchie and I have agreed that you moping around is annoying."

"Mordred that's not what we agreed upon." Jeanne cut in.

"He needs to hear this Jeanne. Harry I hate you, but I hate a weak master more than anything else. I should be the true king but my FATHER," she spits out the word, "refused me. I will not have a weak person lead me to only have her spite me in death.

Clearly if you have enough time to mope and study then you have enough time to train." Summoning her armor on but leaving off her helm she then says, "I shall rectify that."

Gulping I reply to Mordred, "Mordred you do remember what happened last time right."

"Yes and I do remember you saying we would have a repeat."

"Then what are we going to train on."

With a wide smile she replies back, "Considering that I was able to knock you out in seconds we'll work on your reflexes." Turning to Jeanne she grabs a bag full of balls that I didn't see her have before.

"When did you guys get that?"

Waving her hand dismissively Mordred ignores my question. "Master try not to get knocked out to quickly now."

Loud knocking at the door makes me jump and wince. Both Mordred and Jeanne, though mostly Mordred, had me for hours dogging balls. Well there was a lot more getting hit and a lot less amount of dogging.

Jeanne had helped me after the training session by getting some cold packs to help with bruises. Mordred complained about how babying me would get me nowhere and that I would need to toughen up. Jeanne said pelting me for hours with balls was enough torture. The two started to get into another fight before I just told them to fight their anger out. I'm still not sure how they were able to get balls stuck in the roof but I was too tired and sore to care.

Anyway back to the knocking at the door. It was slowly getting louder and more frequent. Opening the door I'm to slow to register the angry face and receive a punch in the shoulder.

"Bloody hell Effie was that really necessary." Brushing me aside she walks in and sets her stuff down by the door before looking down at me.

"You didn't come to school, I thought you were trying to leave."

"Well I needed another day to think things through. It's generally frowned upon to have non magical people learn about the world."

"How frowned upon exactly?"

"Frowned upon enough where you can be killed as the maximum punishment."

"What!"

"Effie why do you think I was trying to keep you away."

"And it's too late to back out."

"Yep." I pop the yep for emphasis.

"Great, where do we go from here."

Slowly getting up I tell her to follow me. Moving into the library I hear her gasp. Moving in front of Effie I stop her from moving further in.

"I will give you this one last chance to turn away now. I can have my master erase your memories of this when he gets back, but if you keep on learning there will be no going back."

"Are you in trouble."

"Probably."

"Then as the reason this entire mess started I will follow through."

Great I say to myself. Moving to the desk I open a drawer and grab a book that I have read at least a dozen times. Handing her the I see her excited smile drop.

"Magecraft for dummies."

"Blame my master, don't worry though it is a good book to introduce yourself to magic."

 **And chapter 6 ends. I know Effie personality may have jumped all over but she did just have a traumatic experience. I won't give away why the pendant wasn't working on Effie but realize she will be with Harry for some time. Now as for why she is involved with Magecraft, Harry nor Jeanne and Mordred have the skills to do it safely. They could have left her alone but Harry feels that it would be better to keep a close eye on her. Now finally about Jeanne's rant. Joan of Arc went to battle against the English during a time where I'm sure the civilian population, especially women were at risk of assault. In lore Jeanne may not of seen anything like that but this is my story and this version of Joan of Arc has had to see a nasty side of war. Not even God can completely stop human nature. If you don't like this PM my about why. Feedback is appreciated.**


	7. Reunion

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 7 of Grand Order. It has been a LONG time and I know. School started up for me again and I have been really stressed and busy. Hopefully I don't take as long to update but who knows, life is crazy. Enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7 Reunion

Sipping a hot cup of tea I relax back into the chair I had been sitting in for the last few hours. Everything had finally calmed down enough for me to catch back up with school work and get back into my studies for Magecraft. Effie had also finally calmed down or at least mellowed out a lot more than before. Thankfully, or not it depends on who you're asking, she gained back her haughty personality.

It certainly wasn't as bad as when I first met her by a long shot but I'm glad that she is no longer grabbing me at every opportunity. I had to sit her down and ask her to talk about all her worries for the last month but it was a… pleasant trade off. In a way listening to her talk about everything that has been going on in her life also gave me a way to reflect back on everything to this moment. I'm still not sure though if her parents are aware of what exactly happened to her ,but with being unsure of how to approach that subject with her I haven't brought anything up.

With school just ending yesterday due to winter break I have been planning to do some house work that has been needed. Having four people constantly moving around the house, two of whom were stupidly powerful, causes enough chaos to leave a clean room looking like a disaster in minutes. Another thing that I want to work on was Effie's magic studies.

Effie had been really excited to start, in her own words, "Shooting giant fucking fireballs," when she had finished the introductory book I had given her. Telling her that I had no idea if she could actually do that brought her down for a few seconds before her excited mood returned. She then tried to have me teach her to shoot said fireballs. Fortunately for everyone Effie took my explanation that she would have to learn something easier and that I didn't know how to shoot fireballs pretty well.

After my statement she asked how soon it would take for her to get to that point and all I could give her was a shrug. I then proceeded to talk about what I would have her do as a beginner to understand the basics. It kinda brought a small smile to my face thinking back to when I was starting out. Thank god she at least understood the concept of patience. She must have been more motivated than I thought because she would go over every note and book I gave her to help study in great detail,

Before we had started I gave her one last warning that things could go horribly wrong if something was messed up. With a deep breath she nodded at me and I took her to the dueling room. Two days later and there was still no progress being made.

I couldn't really figure out what the problem was with her when it came to this. Clearly she had some skills in doing Magecraft, I could see mana pooling in her body whenever she would start a spell. Consulting books from the library provided me no answer to her problem. Luckily for the both of us during one of our practice sessions a breakthrough happened.

During a particularly long session we were having I could tell that she was getting more frustrated and unable to think clearly on the actual work so I told her we would be taking break. Ignoring her denials I told her to follow and grabbed some of the balls that Mordred and I use for training. Taking her to the dueling room I set the balls down. Then I walked to the other side of the room and told her to start chucking them at me.

When Effie had asked why I responded telling her that it would be a nice way for me to train without being bruised and she could let some anger out. Taking a few moments to think about it she eventually bobbed her head in agreement and bent down to pick ball up.

Then next thing I know my glasses went flying from my face and I dropped my cane in surprise. Effie had then run over to me apologizing and asking why I hadn't dodged the ball. I had stood there trying to gather my thoughts before opening eyes to look at Effie. She denies it now but I'm pretty sure she screeched when she first saw my eyes.

"HARRY you're blind!"

"That depends."

"What do you mean that depends! I didn't know you were blind."

I scratch my head in embarrassment before replying to her. "I had an accident a while back that left me blind and crippled. My master made these glasses and cane to help me get around. I used to have a brace but that got destroyed do to another accident but luckily I haven't needed another replacement."

"How have you been able to move around so well? I've seen blind people move but it's almost like you can see."

With a nervous cough I reply, "Well with the glasses and cane I can see. The cane helps me push magic into my surrounding. The glasses than pick up the magic that is around me giving items shape. Technically there are still some things that I still can't see but I've come to realize what they are after this long."

Effie holds her hands up like she is telling Harry to stop asks, "Wait a moment are you telling that you use your magic to see?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"How do you not become tired, from what you have been making me learn people can only produce so much energy."

I shrug responding to her, "It doesn't take too much energy out of me. Besides I'm a little unique in that I have a huge well of energy that I can tap into."

…

"So can you hand me my glasses and cane now."

"SORRY!" With jump Effie leans down to pick up both the cane and glasses and passes them over to Harry.

"I always thought you were just trying to look cool by wearing the sunglasses and using the cane."

With a bitter smile I respond, "Ya that is not the case." Now that I can properly see again I look up at Effie who is shuffling her feet.

"I know it was an accident you don't have to worry too much about it Effie. What I'm more curious about is why I didn't see it coming. No offense to you but you're not much of a thrower."

Leaning down I look at the ball Effie had picked up. It was certainly a lot harder to see that when I first gave it to her but other besides it color being drained there wasn't much to it. The only thing that had changed between the moment I held it and when it was thrown was Effie holding it. Looking back up at Effie I stare at her long enough for her to to start shifting uncomfortably.

"Harry?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm trying to figure something out sorry if I was bothering you. Do you mind holding out your hands for me."

Raising an eyebrow but doing nothing else Effie does so.

"What are you trying to figure out."

"I'm not to sure yet Effie." Taking her hands into to my I ignore how soft they feel and try to focus on how they look. Like all things I see she is taking on a color, this time though its shifting between red and white.

Letting go of her hand I see the colors stopping there shifting before they merge. Taking her hands into mine once again I watch as they swirl around once more. Looking closely I can actually see the white color leaving my hand and moving into hers.

Steadying myself I continue holding onto her hands while focusing deep within myself. It's not very noticeable but I can feel a tiny drain coming from my hands. With that revelation I quickly let go of Effie's hand startling her.

Bending down I pick up the ball and reinforced it just a tiny bit, enough to where I could see it clearly again. Holding it out to Effie I was her to just hold it. As soon as it is in her hands I can see the little ball slowly losing color.

It wasn't driving as fast as it did earlier but it was one step closer to figuring out what was going on. With a big grin I look back up at Effie.

"I think I found out why now no spells are working!" I wait for her to ask how I did so but she just stares at me. Throwing my hands up in the air in defeat I move on. "You are sucking up all the magic. I don't know how or why but that is why I didn't see the ball earlier."

"I'm sucking magic up?"

"Yep and now you have to leave." I start to push her towards the entrance ignoring her protest." Picking up her stuff I push them into her arms. "Come back in two days from now."

With glare she walks away from me. I close the door and turn to my servants who had been watching from the living room. "Grab your stuff we're going to the public library."

I don't think, besides the book where I summoned my servants, there was anything I had ever been so focused on in this world. Effie hadn't come back two days later like I had asked but that was totally fine in my opinion. I was going through every book I could about magic absorbtion both mundane and magical. There would be times that Jeanne would have to remind me to eat because I had become so focused.

It was nice to finally get back into having to research for fun. Well my version of fun anyway because trying to figure out homework for school is, unbelievably, not. Unfortunately the closest things I could find related to what was happening to Effie was fan made ideas. I had a list of names from comics, movies, and tv series but there really wasn't anything I could pinpoint exactly.

This continued on for a week before I just decided to also put this on hold. Just like the book there wasn't much I could do at the moment.

Now came the important part, to get back into Effie's good graces. A week and two days where she has not said a single word to me. I know that I unceremoniously kicked her out but I needed me time for researching. I knew that excuse wasn't going to cut it with her but I needed to try.

Sitting down at my worktable I started to think of a list of ideas that I could do to get back into her good graces. Each idea getting scrapped before finally I had the perfect solution. Making a note for myself to go to her house tomorrow I got up and called out to Mordred telling her that we were going to train.

I don't think I fully thought this through. I dressed in the best cloths I had possible to hopefully make an impression. As many times Effie has been to my house there was never even the talk of me going to hers. Any conversations about her house were always short and to the point. I got the impression that her home was like the Dursley's, only without the abuse.

Gathering as much courage as possible I raised my hand and rang her doorbell. Much like the home I'm living in Effie's home was also multi level. The only difference that I could see immediately was that the building in which she resided in was certainly more decorated. From the front entrance with its rich carpet and hanging chandeliers to the elevator with carved images. Frankly I thought this was more gaudy than anything.

I'm brought out of thought when the door opens. A man who looks to be in his mid forties opens the door. He has brown, cropped hair with brown matching eyes. Overall I would consider this man pretty average. There was just no distinguishing features about him.

"Yes?" His voice is deep and reverberates all around me.

"Is Effie home?" I ask back trying to sound as respectful as possible. I don't pay attention a lot to the height difference between the people around me but this guy is absolutely massive. I have to crane my head a lot to just look him in the eyes.

"And who is asking?"

"I'm Harry Schweinorg, a classmate of Effie's." At my statement one of his eyebrows raises. He then looks me up and down. "Ahh, we were supposed to work on a project but I couldn't contact her."

Effie's dad doesn't say anything for a moment before he nods and says one moment and then closes the door. I then stand there for a few minutes shifting back and forth on my legs. Finally the door opens and Effie's head pops out.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Well I've been meaning to try and get back in touch with you."

"After your stunt I want nothing to do with you!"

"Effie I know that I kicked you out but please we need to talk this out." I conveniently forget to mention that her bossiness kinda has grown on me."

"No," she looks around for a second before turning back to me. "Where's Jeanne or Mordred surely they wouldn't let you walk her yourself."

"They're around, listen Effie please at least give me ten minutes. Besides I told your father that we needed to work on a project for school. Wouldn't it seem weird if you just told me to go home."

Effie opens her mouth to reply back to me before I hear shouting behind her.

"Effie let your classmate in!"

Grudgingly Effie opens the door wider for me and moves aside for me. My first few steps into her home is filled with nothing but whiteness. All the wall paint, furniture, and even the paintings are white. The couple steps make me realize that everything is also shiny and doesn't look like has aged. Back at home and even the Clock Tower everything has this old age feel to it. It also helps that everything there is pretty much antique.

I take of my shoes when Effie indicated to do so refusing to say a word to me. I then follow her to the living room where her dad has picked up a laptop and was typing away at it. What must be her mom is standing next to him smiling with a wide white smile. Clearly Effie took after her mother more because she looks like a more aged version.

Just before I go and greet her Effie leans down from behind me and whispers, "She is only be as nice as she is because I told her about how your face is from old money. Being a supposed child genius is also helping out. My mother isn't usually this nice."

A quick thank you and I'm over greeting her mother.

"Hello Harry you can call me Susan."

I can see her eyes dart to my clothing for a second where she frowns a bit before the smile is right back like it never dropped.

"Hello nice to meet you ma'am."

"No need no need, what brings you here? Effie hear doesn't talk much about what she does. And her father here," she pats Effie's dad's arm, " just mentioned that she had a visitor."

"Effie and I have a school project and we haven't been able to talk much about lately. I figured coming here we could solve the issue." I turn to Effie at the last statement.

"That great! Would you like to stay for dinner? If that's fine with you father that is. It will be done soon and I would like to get to know you more."

"I live with my grandfather but he wouldn't mine. At the moments he is out of the city."

"And who is watching over you? Surely your grandfather knows not to leave a child like you alone."

I know I'm only nine but was is necessary to talk down to me.

"I have a couple of… chaperones." I felt anger spike through the bond I have with Mordred at my comment."

Ignoring my pause like it was nothing Effie's mom just nods and waves us along. "Go ahead to Effie's room then. I wouldn't like to keep you guys waiting."

Effie and I stare at each other each daring one another to blink first. After what seems like minutes she blinks and straighten ups.

"Why Harry are you here now."

"First I really am sorry Effie, secondly I… I… needed some me time." I mumble the last bit out.

"What?"

"I needed some me time, between Jeanne and Mordred then you coming along I kinda just got overwhelmed. I wanted the opportunity to go look for a name about your skill as an excuse to have it."

Effie just looks at me before sighing and shaking her head. "Harry why didn't you just ask?"

I look down too embarrassed to look at her. "As annoying as you can be I'm not to used to hanging out with people. You're kinda my first friend."

At my statement whatever Effie is about is cut off once again. She looks at me intensely before smiling.

"Did you even figure out what I can do is called."

"No."

"Then here's a new rule, just tell me when you feel overwhelmed." Effie then looks down now refusing to look me in the face. "To tell you the truth you are also my first true friend. A lot of people don't like to hang around me. The ones that do are hoping for some money or are set up by my parents friends."

"Also let me help you. I might get bitchy but you can be a little ass too you know."

I smile and just shake my head.

Effie looks back at me and says, " Harry I would also like to apologize for my parents. My dad probably won't bother you too much but my mom will be all over you." She gains a thoughtful face. "Can you make them forget that you were ever here?"

"Is it fine if they become vegetables?"

"No."

"Then there isn't much I can do. Besides how can having dinner here be that bad?"

Three hours later I happily fall to on the couch back home. I can hear Jeanne and Mordred chuckle behind me as they also go their separate ways. The dinner at Effie's hadn't been to bad but her mother was… something. Her dad didn't really say much he just ate and then wished my goodbye and left the table. Effie's mother had apologized and then proceeded to grill me on everything about my life.

I can see why now Effie doesn't love to be around home to much. If I had a mother that was nosy I would want to stay far away.. The closest thing I could relate to was Aunt Petunia and she proves my earlier statement.

With a sigh I stretch out trying to get comfortable. I probably should step up my training regime with Mordred. She would like that tomorrow right?

 **Poke…...Poke…...Poke…**

I slap the hand poking me in the face and turn around. This proves ineffective the poking becomes even more frequent. With a sigh I turn over to look at her thought poking me would be a good idea.

"GAAH! You what are you doing here!"

Standing right next to the couch was the last person I thought to show up. My illustrious master had pulled up a chair next to me and was hunched over.

"Congratulations you survived and passed Waver and I's little test! You could have done better in school but C's aren't bad. You even picked up some helpers along the way."

I curl my hand around my cane as I sit up. The urge to swing and hit him very strong. Leaning back Zelretch takes a few seconds to look over me before nodding.

"Well Harry you surprised me, two servants," he shakes his head, " I told Waver that many versions of you had bad luck, or in this case good luck, but noo don't listen to the man that can travel through dimensions."

My bleary eyes shoot open at his statement before I close them in deep thought. Of course he would know something about this. "You planned the whole thing from the start didn't you?"

Moving his hand back and forth he doesn't reply.

"What does that mean?"

"Well it was up to you. I made the method for their summoning but it was up to you to find the book and summon them." He then gains a wide smile. "Whats this about my apprentice finding himself an apprentice."

"Shut up I'm sure you know about the entire situation already."

"Of course but I want to know what you have found out."

… I don't say anything back to him a sudden thought flying through my head. "Is Effie a real person?"

"Effie? Oh the girl I can assure you that she is as real as you or me. I picked a relatively safe world to test you but did you think I would pick a normal dimension." He laughs a loudly."

Sudden movement out of the corner of my eye shows both Mordred and Jeanne standing weapons ready. "Jeanne, Mordred I would like to introduce you to my master Zelretch. Zelretch meet my servants."

Turning around Zelretch studies both the servants before turning back to Harry.

"Two Sabers? Harry, Harry, Harry you really have exceeded what I thought would happen."

I just nod to him unsure if that was good. "What happens now Zelretch? You wouldn't have showed yourself for a quick pop in."

"You're right, well like I said congratulations you have passed your test. I'll let you finish anything you have going on at the moment but by the end of this brake I'll take you back to the Clock Tower. I even have something waiting for you."

"Yay, " I say back sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. Anyway why don't you show me around the house here. I'm sure you have been busy."

 **And Done! Like I have said earlier school has made me stressed and tired. This chapter was made through some rough days so sorry if it seems off. School shouldn't be too much of a problem now but I don't want to promise and then leave you hanging. I hope you enjoyed this chapter feedback is appreciated!**


	8. Surprise!

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Grand Order chapter 8. Thank you everyone for the feedback. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8 Surprise!

 **Effie's POV**

Brushing past the boy who is holding open the door for me I make my way to the elevator that will take me to Harry's home. It takes me about ten minutes to arrive at the condo and in the meantime my excitement is slowly growing. Though Christmas is usually a chore for me with my parents, this year it might be something.

No longer will I have to suffer parties alone forced to entertain my parents guest. No longer will I have to accept the fake smiles and well wishes. Most importantly I don't have to wake up on Christmas day and deal with an empty house. Harry, Jeanne, and Mordred would certainly liven up the day.

Talking about the servants they were…. something. Jeanne was pretty easy to understand. Always upbeat and willing to help Harry out. Mordred…. Mordred was brutish. She had the looks to be the most beautiful person around, and Jeanne but she didn't make you feel bad, but her constant sneer ruined the image.

The only time I think I've seen her smile was during the training sessions with Harry. As time would pass the smile would get bigger and bigger. The more Harry got hit, or in the rare cases dodged well, added fuel. When the sessions were over her smile just seemed to melt.

As the elevator opens I push my thoughts away and make my way to Harry's. Doing a quick check on myself I knock on his door. A few seconds pass before Jeanne answers the door. She smiles at me then frowns just as quick.

"Effie as much as Harry would like to see you at the moment I don't know if now's the best time."

Frowning at that statement I answer back. "Is Harry alright? Did Mordred knock him out again."

"Mordred did not, its…. Harry's grandfather is here."

Oh now I can understand why now might not be the best time to come in. While Harry had never really go into much detail about his grandfather the few times he did was with a smile. He loved to talk about how his grandfather would do little pranks and jokes around the people he was with. Truthfully I think when he talks about his grandfather is one of the few times I have seen Harry so relaxed.

Mentally shaking my head to get back on track I look at Jeanne. "Am I not allowed in? I would love to meet Harry's Grandfather." Jeanne takes a few second before answering me. Just before she opens her mouth a loud pop happens behind her.

She sighs, looks behind her, then looks at me. "Come right in Effie, do be careful though. Some glass got knocked over."

I nod back at her at take a giant step in. My eyes open in surprise and I turn to Jeanne raising an eyebrow. She takes a look around herself before turning to me.

"Harry and his grandfather are…. rough housing."

Rough housing doesn't fully explain what happened. The furniture is all pushed around, the windows look like foods been thrown on them, and any vase that had been lying around were shattered on the floor. I stopped examining the room when I hear shouting coming from the second story.

A old man comes running full sprint from one of the hallways leading to the stairs from the second story and without sparing them a thought dives right over them. Landing on his feed he looks up at me in surprise. Before he could open his mouth Harry comes running from the same hallway, though he takes the stairs. He spots me for a second before turning to the old man.

"She grabbed the balls, duck!"

Really confused I open my mouth to ask Harry what was going on. He turns to me makes a shushing noise and dives behind the couch. The old man does the same.

Hearing stomping I look up as Mordred comes from the hall upstairs. In one hand she is carrying the balls she uses to train with Harry. The other hand is carrying a giant knife. Mordred looks around the and when she spots me her gaze lingers. My breath catches in my thought at the look in her eyes before she turns towards the couch.

Without seeing her moves a balls impacts the couch making it moves a few feet.

"That is a warning get out now before I obliterate it and you," Mordred says.

A little white flag slowly raises itself from behind the couch. Waving it the old man stands up. I start coughing trying to cover up my laughs. Harry was tied around the man's chest with a giant target and wearing a cap the read, "Hit me please."

Harry was trying to struggle but whatever was keeping him tied up was making it hard for him. Now thoroughly confused I look behind me at Jeanne for some type of answer to this madness.

"Zelretch decided it was a good idea to mess with Mordred when Harry took him to the library."

Putting the name away for future reference I turn back towards the scene. Harry had stopped trying to struggle his way out but was now looking at me.

"Effie help me please! Tell Mordred I had nothing to do with this, it was all Zelretch's fault."

"How do I know that?" After I ask my question I slowly move to grab my phone to take pictures for blackmail later.

"Its always his fault! Even Waver agrees with me. Car brakes down, Zelretch did it. Plane falls out of the sky, Zelretch did it. The entire island of Japan disappears, ZELRETCH DID IT!"

After Harry little rant the man, Zelretch, looks down at Harry. "What kind of logic is that? It's all my fault." Shaking his head Zelretch mumbles to himself. "I need to stop leaving you alone with Waver, clearly he was corrupted your mind."

Harry looks up at the Zelretch and says, "Waver corrupting? Zelretch have you taken a look at yourself lately."

Zelretch opens his mouth to retort but a balls suddenly slams into his head knocking him down. With a yelp Harry follows, for obvious reasons. I turn to Mordred who looks back at me, "Don't have them bother me for the rest of the day." Then turning to Jeanne she asks, "Want to spar with me, let Effie deal with this madness."

Jeanne turns to me and and I can tell that even though she is amused the chance to workout was better. I sigh and nod my head telling her I'll deal with this. Clearly happy Jeanne says thanks and runs to follow Mordred who already was heading towards the dueling room.

I turn back to Harry and his the old man. "What the hell is going on." I make a pointed look at Harry. In return he smiles weakly and turns his head towards the old man.

"My grandfather here wanted me to show him around, he wanted to know what had changed in his absence. During the little tour he thought it would have been a good idea to mess with Mordred and well…. you can how that turned out."

I turn to his grandfather and lean back very quickly. The man's face was right in front of me. He took a moment to look at me before pulling back. With big smiles he puts his hand out to shake.

"Welcome Effie I've heard so much about you, my name is Zelretch."

With a little brush I reach out to shake his hand. Only to be interrupted when Harry jumped in between me.

"Sorry Effie but I need to make a point right now. He," Harry is pointing at Zelretch, "should never be trusted. Just watch what you're doing around him."

With that statement he steps back and pointedly ignores Zelretch grumbling. After a moment of grumbling Zelretch reaches his hand back out for another handshake. "Ignore Harry he is just jealous that he knows that he'll never look as good as me."

Taking a quick glance at Harry I reach out shake his head. I just nod at what he says not taking it to heart much. Harry steps into the conversation again when he asks me, "What are you doing here anyway Effie?"

"Mhh? Oh I ahh… I was wondering if you would like to come and celebrate a Christmas party with me."

Harry's eyes widen and looks over at Zelretch. Zelretch looks at Harry in a silent conversation before looking at me.

"Would I be able to come? I would love to meet your parents. They raised such a good daughter," Harry snorts, "one that would hang out with my… troublesome grandson."

"That shouldn't be a problem." I ignore Harry who is jumping behind Zelretch shaking his head rapidly. "My parents wanted to meet you earlier when Harry came to my house."

"Harry has met your parents? Well then this should be easy, I hope he made a good impression on your parents."

I nod at his statement.

"Good, well let's get these details then." Clapping his hands Zelretch's smile widens slightly making me wish I had listened to Harry.

 **Harry's POV**

I turn away from Zelretch resisting the urge to strangle and or blow him up. I hadn't realized how close Christmas was when Effie started talking about the party. I never celebrated it, the first Christmas with Zelretch was more of a lazy day then anything. I got some books from Waver but really nothing much happened.

We were currently walking to a room that Effie's family had rented out the day before Christmas. Everything outside was really quiet, well as quiet as it can be in the middle of London during Christmas Eve around 7:00 P.M.

With only about a week before the Christmas party Zelretch had been dragging me around trying to find a suit that he thought would fit me. Whenever I had free time I would also try and find something that Effie would like for Christmas, which was harder than it looked.

Eventually I asked Zelretch if he had any tips for me. For once he took this serious and talked about how as long as I thought hard about it and got something for her that would mean more than a price tag than it would be fine.

Unknown to Harry Zelretch had looked into other realities wanting to give his apprentice an early present, well one of them….

Then Zelretch had to go ruin the serious moment by talking about how he was so proud that his apprentice was taking good care of his girlfriend. That earned him some singed eyebrows but I knew that he wasn't even sorry.

Even after that I thanked him and walked away thinking hard. I went over everything we had talked about trying to see if she had been trying to drop hints to me. When that didn't work I met up with her, which was becoming a bit harder as time went on because of her parents. The moments we were together I walk watch her closely to see if she showed any preference to anything we passed. I would also drop hints trying to be sneaky about asking what she wanted.

Bless Effie for her patience, I know that when we together I must have seen a bit overbearing. After one particular afternoon out she had mentioned how happy she was that I was going to be there. It turns out that she usually would spend her time bored, alone, or with people she hated.

After we had separated, those few sentences stuck in my head giving me an idea. I had run back to the house slamming the door open and yelling for Zelretch.

Looking down at my hands I smile at the small little present that I am holding onto dear life. Hearing grumbling I look behind me and my smile widens even more. I had been able to convince Jeanne and Mordred to come along to. They had been getting a lot of attention even before we had stepped out of our building.

Jeanne was wearing a long light blue dress that with little light seemed to shine. Mordred on the other hand took a bright shining red dress that had a little slit for her legs. Compared to Jeanne she hadn't been taking the attention well. I could hear her mumbling about disemboweling the next person to whistle at her. Both her and Jeanne were wearing heels, which was amazing considering that you couldn't tell it was their first time.

Zelretch I also found out has a surprisingly good taste at looking good. We both had black coats that went over our dress suits. Underneath our dress suits we had white shirt that tucked in neatly with a black dress pants. Our shoes shone neatly, making little noise as we walked on.

As a little joke he gave me a emerald green bowtie and while wore a red one to match our eyes. I stop looking over at myself when we arrive at the location for the party.

The building is decked out in colorful lights that shine brightly. From the few glances inside I can see that the lighting looked a little dimmed but not bad enough to make it impossible to see.

As we walk up towards the entrance I start to see what kind of other people I will be with for the next couple hours. All around our little group there are older men and women is fancy clothing walking right by us without a second glance.

Well that's not true, Mordred and Jeanne were getting their fair share of glances. So was Zelretch but I'm pretty sure that dealt with the wild grin he is wearing along with his red eyes.

Walking up to the door I notice that there is a guard at the entrance checking over invitations. Just as we walk up a blue blur rushes forward grabbing me.

"Harry! Thank god you are here. My parents have been trying to get me to meet some people for the last hour. I was able to slip away and wait here for you."

I nervously chuckle at that. "I hope you didn't make you wait long. Some people," I look back at Jeanne and Mordred," were taking their time getting ready. And some people," I make a point looking at Zelretch," were trying to make a stink bomb."

She takes a glance at Zelretch before turning back to me. "Well I can't say much about him but let me give you a tip about women. We take our time. I mean look at them." She lifts her arms pointing at my servants. "They look absolutely fantastic!"

Jeanne blushes in embarrassment the red really prominent. Mordred on the other had has a very light dusting on red on her face.

Clapping her hands together Effie ushers us forward. We end up skipping the little line in front of the guard who just nods to Effie as she passes by.

Stepping into the building the first thing I notice is how packed it is. The second thing I notice is how shiny and brand new everything looks.

Effie takes a glance at me and says, "My parents while not huge fans of Christmas like to show off to everyone. This time of the year they like to go all our." She then grimaces. "I sorry about this but my parents want to meet you and your grandfather."

Before I can say anything Zelretch jumps forward. "No worry my dear I do oh so want to meet your parents. Harry hasn't said much about them and I would like to meet them."

Shaking her head Effie tells us to follow her. As we wade through the sea of people I take the time to observe Effie.

And my god is the sight amazing. Her golden hair is done up in a bun leaving only a few pieces to lay across her face. She is wearing a light blue dress that hugs her body till it reaches her waist. At that point it turns into a little fluffy skirt. To top it off she is wearing black heels, walking in them like a pro.

"Like what you see?" I jump and look over my shoulder at Mordred who smirking at me.

"Effie… dresses well." I reply back to her.

"I'd say, you and everyone else around can't stop looking at her," replies.

I nod back to her. You don't need to follow me Mordred. Both you and Jeanne can go and have fun.

"Thanks for the offer Harry but… well even if we get knowledge about the time were in this is new. I had been to some balls before but it wasn't something that I was particularly fond of." Jeanne replied to me with a small smile.

"I don't want to deal with these fools. I never got to enjoy parties and I don't plan to start now. Plus with the way your looking at Effie you're bound to make a fool of yourself and I don't want to miss that." Mordred says.

"I find your faith in me saddening." I reply.

"Good." With that Mordred goes back to being silent.

I turn back to look at my servants and Zelretch but before I could say anything my attention is brought back to Effie as she calls my name out. Turning around I find her parents bringing her parents. Her face is marred by an annoyed look. As she gets near she stops and turns to her parents and raises her hand pointing at us.

"Mom, dad you've met Harry before. The lady in the red is Mordred and the lady in the blue is Jeanne. They're the people his grandfather had look after him." She then turns and looks around. "Harry where is your grandfather?"

"Hmm?" I turn and look behind me and sure enough Zelretch was missing. I turn back to Effie and immediately face palm. When I look up Effie has a raised eyebrow while her parents are looking a bit unimpressed.

"Harry?"

"He's behind you guys."

Effie and her parents turn around and then jump back with how close Zelretch had been standing to them.

"Hello! Nice to meet the parents of Harry's friend. He doesn't have much of them no matter how much I try." With a smile he shakes their hands.

I can clearly see how Effie parents are a bit disturbed with Zelretch's attitude...and maybe his red eyes… ok his teeth too.

"It's nice to meet you. My husband and I have been looking forward to meet you ever since Effie mentioned you were in the city." Effie's mom clearly wanted to impress Zelretch.

"Harry why don't you and Effie go have fun I would like to talk to her parents." I raise an eyebrow at the clear dismissal but nod my head back anyway.

I turn to Effie then grabs my arm while asking, "Harry can you dance?"

I shake my head at her in negative.

"That's fine I can teach you… and Harry thank you again for coming."

"It's fine Effie this will be fun, even if I can't dance"

She snorts before replying. "Who cares if you can't dance. Everyone here have massive rods up their ass so don't worry about what they think."

I smile back at her. "Thanks Effie."

"Well as interesting as this is going I'm taking Jeanne to go look around." Mordred cuts in.

"We are?" Jeanne says before seeing Mordred's look. "Ahh yes we are."

I wave them off telling Jeanne to make sure Mordred doesn't hurt anyone.

Effie takes me to a slightly less crowded area of the dance floor and shows me what position to take. Slowly we start to move with me following her lead. Effie has a big smile on her face clearly enjoying herself. We go about this for a few minutes.

"You aren't half bad Harry."

I shrug at her. "Maybe the exercise with Mordred helps more than I thought."

She just nods at me before suddenly widening her eyes. "Harry you don't have your cane."

I smile back at her. "I decided to go without it tonight."

"But Harry don't you need it to get around?"

"Sometimes, don't worry Effie I'll be fine tonight."

She goes silent after that continuing to lead me on the dance floor. I look around us and notice that the few people by us had stopped dancing or talking and were just watching us.

It must have made a funny sight to see Effie dancing with me. I barely made it up to her chest with her heels on. It also was kinda of obvious that she was the one leading me.

Pumping some magic into my hearing I listen in on the talk going around us.

"They look so cute."

"Look at her dress, damn."

"Isn't that John's daughter."

"That kid doesn't know how lucky he is."

I stop listening after a bit and pay more attention to Effie.

"Thanks for the best Christmas Harry."

"It's not Christmas though."

"Doesn't matter."

We both go silent after that slowly dancing on the floor and ignoring everything that is happening around us.

 **And there is chapter 8. I recently finished a major project for one of my classes so I have even more time free now. Now more on this chapter. I want your opinions on if I did Effie's POV well. First time completely putting her character down. Now before anyone says anything, yes I plan for Harry to be involved with Harry BUT not till way latter cause you know Harry is only nine. The next chapter will finally wrap up this section of the story. Anyway feedback is appreciated!**


	9. The Return

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Grand Order chapter 9. I would like to say thank you all for the feedback that I have been getting. Also I would like to clear up some stuff that a few people have asked about Harry's romantic life. Harry will be with Effie as I stated earlier, what I don't know at the moment is if he will be with his servants. I'm thinking about it but I'm not to sure at the moment. Let me know what you think should happen with them. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9 The Return

It was a long time before Effie and I got tired of dancing. We were both tired and hot so we decided to go sit down and have a bite to eat. I hadn't seen Zelretch since he started talking to Effie's parents but I like to consider that a good thing. Mordred and Jeanne I had seen around a few times.

While both didn't really seem to excited about the attention they both at least tried to make the best of the situation. Well Jeanne did I guess, she had danced with a few people but I noticed she was always trying to keep an eye on me. Mordred less so, I hadn't seen her dance or talk to anyone since I went out with Effie.

I brought myself back to Effie when she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Sorry I spaced out there, what was it that you said?"

With a huff she shook her head at me. "I asked how long do you plan to stay."

I shrugged my shoulders at her not knowing the answer. "I guess until Zelretch says so. That or he will get himself kicked out which will lead to me following him." I rub the back of my head for a second thinking for a bit. "Now that I think about it it will probably be the second thing."

With a little laugh Effie went to work on the food in front of her, I followed her example. We ate in comfortable silence not being bothered by the few people around us. It seemed like this went on for hours until I sensed Zelretch behind me.

"Grandson how well to see you!" He exclaimed loudly with a smile. "You left your dear old grandpa to deal with some very nasty people." Zelretch then turn to Effie exclaiming, "Also I may have put some laxatives in your parents drinks."

Effie, who had started drinking, coughed and tried not to spit her drink out. "You did what!"

"I put laxatives in your parents drinks." He rubbed his face for a second. "In fact I may have put a bit too much into their drinks."

Effie looked over at me and I just shrugged back in response. Though secretly I was laughing inside, I wish I could have seen their expression when they needed to use the restrooms.

"Anyway Harry give your girlfriend her present we need to get some rest for tomorrow." Zelretch said handing me said present.

I growled at him but none the less sent a signal for my servants to meet up with me. I then took the present from him and turned to Effie. I awkwardly shuffle it back and forth between my hands before presenting it to her.

She gingerly took the present from my hands and set it on the table. She took one glance at me before carefully tearing the paper hiding her present. I was unable to see the present but I could clearly see her expression. Her face shifted from happiness to confusion then embarrassment before finally setting on a blank face.

"Harry while I appreciate the… gift was it necessary to make it outlandish."

I shifted back and forth feeling uncomfortable. I had really thought that the gift was something she would have liked. "I thought it might have been able to help out. I know you can't cast magic but by channeling it through your present might work. I had Zelretch help me out so it wouldn't not work… or explode... or send you to another dimension with flesh eating monsters."

She took a glance down before looking back at me. "So it's safe to touch right?"

I nodded back at her and watch as she reached down to grab her present. Then promptly face palmed. Instead of a metal band with small jewels in it that she could wear like a bracelet she was holding a small colorful wand with the band imprinted along the handle. On top of the wand there was a small glass orb with runes etched in it. Going down from the orb there were other metal bits wrapped around it keeping it from falling.

But none of that was what made it so bad, it actually would have been good looking, no what made it so bad that it was bright pink with red highlights. Turning around to confront Zelretch I could see him wearing his patented grin.

"Well you asked for my help."

It was almost one in the morning by the time I got back to the house. Mordred had Zelretch carried over her shoulder not bothering to make the experience comfortable. Jeanne was carrying Effie but clearly making an effort to not jostle her around to much.

After explaining that Zelretch had… modified her present her smile came back, if a bit forced. Zelretch had then taken over explaining the wand to her and what it could and could not do. He had taken my initial idea and expanded on it. In due time whenever Effie had enough magic in her she would be able to channel it through the wand. She would never be able to actually cast magic without it but at least it was something. I had asked him why he had made it so outlandish but all he would give me was a grin.

After that Effie had wanted to leave and to test out her new but I was able to convince her that she would be able to do it later. Taking the wand for her I handed it to Jeanne, who had just showed up, for safe keeping. I had then talked to Effie for a few minutes telling her I'd see her tomorrow when her parents came by.

They noticed the wrapping paper and turned to me. I just mentioned giving her an early present. They looked at Effie for a brief moment before turning away towards Zelretch. "My husband and I are sorry that we had to cut our conversation short."

Waving his hand Zelretch had dismissed their apology with a smile telling them it was ok. He then grabbed their arms and walked towards the alcohol section, turning his head he winked at us.

And that is how we ended up staying in a dance room that was slowly emptying with two drunk adults and a drunk vampire. I'm not sure how Zelretch was able to get drunk but I was just happy he passed out before he did something that was stupid. Effie had passed out at our table and her parents were stumbling around which lead to Jeanne carrying her back to the house.

Back in the house I had Jeanne set Effie on the couch before I covered her up. I then took of my jacket, grabbed, a blanket and passed out on the floor saying goodnight to Jeanne or Mordred.

I slowly woke up to someone nudging me. Blinking the light from my eyes I looked up at Zelretch who tapping me with his foot. "Had fun Harry?"

Still exhausted from last night I yawn loudly. "Ya, what time is it?"

"It's 10, we need to start gathering our stuff."

"Why so early? Can't you just do it later today."

"And have you fall asleep when we return. For shame lazy apprentice, for shame."

"Shut up." With a groan I stand up and stretch. "I noticed that Effie was missing but both Mordred and Jeanne were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Effie leave?" Zelretch nodded back at me before saying she would be coming back after she got changed.

Clapping his hands together Zelretch stood straight. "Now Harry go get cleaned, then we can start our cleaning montage."

"Shut up Zelretch."

Four hours later, and three hours after Effie came back, we were packed and ready to leave. I turned to Effie to apologize and tell her that I would be back but stopped. In both of her hands were medium sized suitcases that looked like they were about to explode.

"Effie?" I ask her.

"Your grandfather and I had a talk while you were sleeping. Turns out that he was able to some how convince my parents to let me travel with you guys."

I turned back to Zelretch who was leaning back in a chair. "Surprise! There's your second present."

I look at him before sighing. "Not that I'm not happy but have you explained the situation to Effie?" Zelretch , while still leaning back in the chair, waived his right hand back and forth.

"I kinda wanted you to tell her. I just told her our destination is a long ways away."

I sighed before turning back to Effie."You might as well sit down. This is going to take a while to explain to you." Once she sat down I started to talk about how Zelretch isn't really my grandfather, how he is not human, and how we aren't even from this dimension.

Effie's face when I started this story had changed from shock, to surprise, and finally to anger. Throughout my tale I could see her tense up and then let the tension go away. I have no clue what was going through her head but if she was going to follow me then I wanted her to know what exactly she was getting herself into.

I let her know what the servants actually where, to a degree, and I showed her the command seals. I think she more surprised in the fact that I was able to hide it from her and everyone else. The only interruptions to me talking was Zelretch making some comments here and there about things I didn't know or was getting mixed up.

A good hour later and with a sore throat I finished talking to see a blank face Effie. "Effie?" I asked her. She didn't immediately respond to me but before long she blinked and looked up at me.

"Why lie to me Harry? Was this all a joke to you?"

"NO!" I shouted. Did she really think that after all this time I would mess with her? "I… didn't really know how to approach you about this." I spread my arms out in front of me. "I mean what was I to say, oh hello I'm a nine year old who has traveled dimensions and I got put here because my vampire teacher wanted me to learn a lesson." I shake my head.

Effie laughs a little at my statement. "Ya I can see why you didn't bring that up to me. Just… just try not to lie to me again about something this big. If I'm going to be coming with you then the least I deserve is some knowledge."

Before I could retort Zelretch interjects himself. "Well as much as this has been dandy lets get the show on the road. And Effie, be careful because where we are going knowledge can get you in a lot of trouble."

Standing up from where he had been sitting Zelretch motions us to move together. "Please keep your hands and feet inside my bubble at all time. If you don't think you can follow these rules please know you may be torn to pieces."

Effie leaned over and asked me, "Can that happen?"

I shrug back her indicating I have no clue. Immediately after that the Kaleidoscope activates and the swirl of colors appears. Behind me I can hear Effie and the servants gasp. With a twirl Zelretch motions for us to enter.

Turning I smile over at Effie and walk through. Ignoring the feeling of traveling through dimensions I find myself back in my old room. Nothing seemed to have changed, well except for all the dust I could see.

"Harry it is nice to see you."

I spin around in fright searching for the person who talked. Standing over in the corner was Waver. He had a book in his hand that he put down on on table next to him.

"I hope you have been studying still. Tomorrow I will test you to see how much you have learned."

"And if I don't meet your expectations?" I ask and then almost immediately regret it as he smiles real wide.

"Then Harry we'll just have to step up the curriculum. Now before I get to distracted where are everyone else? Zelretch told me that you have acquired some strays."

"I do not know. They were supposed to follow me." I turn to stare at where I came from hoping to see someone come through. Nothing happens for a few minutes before Effie falls through.

"Ahh that was the worst traveling method I have experienced." Effie mutters to herself. As she goes to pick herself up from the floor Jeanne appears behind her knocking her back to the floor.

"Oh Effie I'm sorry!" Jeanne says trying to help Effie up only to be shooed away. Getting up once again Effie quickly moves away from where she appeared moving next to me.

"Nice room Harry." She says looking around at my room. "It could deal with a clean but otherwise it's fine."

"These your strays Harry?" Waver says stopping me from from asking Effie a question.

"Two to of them Waver, there should be one more." I reply back to him. Turning to Effie I ask her, "What did take you guys so long?"

Blushing she replies back to me, "I… I was… scared." the last word was mumbled so low that I had to strain to hear it.

Smiling back at her I just shake my head. Without warning Mordred and Zelretch both come through. "I'm just saying if you smile more often then you would be enticing."

In my head I sigh, of course Zelretch would try something like this.

"Harry let me kill this man." Mordred ask me.

"I'm sorry Mordred but I don't think that is possible." I reply to her.

Grunting Mordred says shame.

"Is this everyone then Harry?" Waver interrupts.

"Yes Waver."

Turning to Zelretch Waver nods for him to leave. Then he turns back to us. He is silent just taking us in. "Well then, introduce me Harry to who is who."

"Zelretch didn't tell you a single thing.?" I ask him.

"All I was able to get from him were vague answers. Now come on introduce me, we do not have all day."

I motion towards Mordred and Jeanne. "These were the servants I summoned. The one in the red is Mordred and the other one is Jeanne." I then motion towards Effie. "This is Effie, I don't know if Zelretch told you anything about her but she can absorb magic. In fact Zelretch made a wand for her to channel the magic she sucks up."

Waver just stands there rubbing his face taking everything in. "I understand the two servants, but how did you come across the girl."

I grimace already knowing what's going to happen when I'm done with this story. Still I tell Waver how I had meet Effie. From how I had saved her to how I wasn't able erase her mind.

Nodding when I was done Waver just stares at me. "First, good job interfering. Secondly, tomorrow we are going to spend two hours reviewing secrecy and assessing your opponents strengths. Because even if you had your servants all it would take was one pot shot at you or one to slip away without you noticing for everything to go wrong."

The smile I started to widen immediately crashed at the sound of extra work. Of course Waver would be the teacher that would put me to work for doing something. I look over at Effie and face palm.

"Why is he getting extra work for saving me! If Harry hadn't been there… I… I wouldn't be the same."

"Don't mistake me giving him extra work for not being proud girl." Waver calmly replies. "Besides you're going to be right with him. You being here means that you have accepted all the responsibilities that Harry would have to take on."

"What!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I will teach you the exact way I have taught Harry, whether you like it or not. Don't think this will be easy, understand that I will expect you to do your best. Not even your friendship with Harry will save you."

"I understand sir."

Smiling Waver nods, "Better now follow me, I want to see what my student has taught you." Looking back at me Waver says, "And Harry if I find her not acceptable we are going to also review teaching methods."

Damn.

It took a few hours to get my room back to acceptable standards. All it really took was some organization, some dust cleaner, and sweat but in the end I had my old room. The events from today we're finally taking their toll on me and all I wanted to was just lay down.

Waver had come back to show Mordred and Jeanne where they were be rooming but hadn't said anything else to me. Effie and Zelretch were also a no show. Neither being seen since they left.

The moment my head hit the bed the only thing I could think of was just how comfy my bed was. You do not understand what it was like to sleep on a couch for a few months. Sure the couch was better than what I had at the Dursley's, but I was spoiled with the bed.

Of course knowing my luck just as I was about to nod off there was knocking at my door. Groaning I sit up trying to figure out who would knock this late.

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Effie, Mordred, and Jeanne all walk in. "What's going on?"

"Has Waver told you anything?" Effie ask.

I shake my head at her. Wondering why that would be asked.

"Good, after going over his material tomorrow Waver wants to see us work together."

"Work together?" I ask.

"Ya, he wants to see how Jeanne and Mordred are able to work in a combat situation. He also wants to see how you factor in with them. Then he finally wants to see how I act in a combat situation."

I look at them silently for a moment. "Why bring this up to me? Actually why did

You all come here?"

Not answering my question Effie looks down at her feet. "Harry did I make the right choice coming here?"

"I can't answer that Effie only you can. When Zelretch found me I wasn't in the best condition. Say what you want about him he's not stupid."

"I'm not sure about this. It was one thing when you were teaching me but now… now it's so much more."

"Are you going to give up just like that. You, the woman who can make most magi here afraid."

"Afraid? Harry I'm sure most of the people here can kill me before I could blink."

"You also must remember most rely on magic. Now granted Waver probably has something to mess with you tomorrow, he's not stupid. Just now that most magic won't affect you. So here's a tip Effie, dodge everything and try to get close to him."

"That still doesn't answer if I made the right choice."

"I can't help you with this. I made my choice out of desperation, you had the opportunity to decline."

"Did I really Harry."

"Of course you did, technically I did too but in truth you had less to lose." Effie's downtrodden look hadn't changed so I tried something else. "Effie go lay down and worry about everything tomorrow."

Without saying anything else to me Effie nods and leaves without a goodbye. Turning I look at my servants. "Why are you guys here?"

Mordred and Jeanne look at each other before Jeanne speaks up. "First, that was nice. You will make an excellent leader when you are older. Now Mordred and I have been talking. Effie wasn't lying when she said he would be testing us."

Mordred takes over speaking. "We need a plan."

I nod at them. My face scrunches up in thought. "He's going to try and pick me off. I'm the wink link her, he said so earlier." I look at over them. "He's going to try and find your guys weakness."

Mordred scoffs.

"Don't underestimate him. He had a servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War."

Both of my servants sit up even straighter. "He had a servant?" Jeanne ask.

I nod back her. "Jeanne if nothing changes from what you guys told me then I want you to guard me. Mordred since you are the aggressive one I want you to test him."

Mordred looks at me dead in the eyes. "And we should listen to you why? We have more combat experience then you."

"Then say something. I know Waver the best here. He probably will have some kind of trick for us. That or some kind of rule you guys have to follow."

Mordred stares at me without saying anything. The she ask, "What then? Why test him."

"I haven't sparred with him before so I'm not sure how he fights." I look over to Jeanne. "I want you to pay attention to how he is dealing with Mordred. Once you deem you have seen enough tap my shoulder and switch out with Mordred."

She rubs her chin. "That seems smart. You know Harry I wouldn't have seen many kids your age make plans like this."

I look back over at Mordred. "While I haven't had my true teachers, I found one that was just as much of a task master."

Yawning I fall back on my bed. "Now let me get some sleep. If I'm not focus tomorrow I need my sleep."

 **And that's a wrap. So we're back to the Clock Tower. Next chapter will include a time skip where Harry and his servants are going to be the focus. Also as you can see Effie is having second thoughts about actually being here. By the way I'm not to happy how the middle part of this chapter turned out. I kept getting stuck and wasn't too sure how move on.**


End file.
